Songs Of Life: Cypress Bay High
by Cinnamon Muffin Punk
Summary: Before they were famous. Before they had crazy, adoring fans that cheered loud enough to make you deaf. Before change, injuries, and feuds. Watch the WWE, TNA, and ROH wrestlers experience high school. Read about the love, lust, hardships, jokes, and more
1. Welcome Back Everybody!

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story, I also want to thank my friends Nikki and Ashley with the help they've given me._**

**Chapter One:**

"_Before they were famous…before they had crazy, adoring fans that cheered loud enough to make you deaf…before change, injuries, and feuds…watch the WWE, TNA, and ROH wrestlers experience high school. Read about the love, lust, hardships, jokes, and more as each student makes his or her way through life's most memorable time period. What will happen when these wrestlers aren't in the ring, but in high school, with more drama than John Cena's promos? Find out in 'Songs Of Life: Cypress Bay High', where wrestlers come to life!"_

**Welcome Back Everybody!**

John Cena was driving his brand new car to his first day of his senior year in high school. You could say he was feeding his ego, as he enjoyed seeing the girls ogle over him, and the guys ogle over his car. The bright yellow color shined in the September sun, attracting anyone that wasn't blind. You could also say he was trying to make a statement.

As he drove, Alvin Burke, Ken Anderson, and Shelton Benjamin sat on the benches in front of the best school in the entire state. Those three were head cases, refusing to hang out with anyone that wasn't "better then them" and of course, no one was better then themselves in their world. Meaning, they had no other friends.

"I'm telling you!" Alvin said as he shook his head, arguing that he would be the one to star on the coming year's amateur wrestling team. "I can wrestle rings around you guys!"

Shelton snickered. "Yeah, right! I'm the next big thing. I'm almost _golden!_"

"Gentleman, gentleman," Ken said, talking in an adult-like voice. "What's the use in fighting? You guys know that I'm going to kick your asses anyway, right?" The three continued to argue as someone pulled in and the courtyard got quiet. They too settled down to silence when a bright yellow car pulled into the parking lot, speakers making the floor vibrate from the hip hop music blasting.

John Cena drove in, the silence of the high school parking lot not fazing him. How could he help if his car was the main attraction? He _had _to be the main attraction, of course. If he wasn't in the lights, he was going to find a way to sneak in. The blonde haired 17-year-old parked his car and got out, only to be met with two of the most popular girls in school.

"Hi John!" Talia Madison squealed, leaning a little too close for comfort to the boy. She giggled, sporting a sparkly pink tube top and a tight jean mini skirt. Her hair was perfect as usual, but what else would you expect from "the beautiful people" as she and her best friend, Angelina Love Williams called themselves.

Angelina pushed her best friend out of the way, batting her eyelashes at him with a wide smile. "Nice car, John. When'd you get it?" She too, like her best friend giggled, trying to be "cute". As if her outfit didn't scream it enough; dressed in a fitted powder blue babydoll top, and tight as braces capris, she looked like a Barbie doll.

John had a hard time trying to break through the girls without getting sparkles on him. He gave them a timid smile, before walking past and over to the girl he had a secret crush on, Mickie James. The spunky brunette's face busted into a grin when he linked his arm around her waist, and whispered something into her ear. The short girl nodded then, her smile widening as they entered the building together.

Angelina scoffed her pretty little hands on her hips, manicure gleaming in the sunlight. "What's she got that we don't, Talia?"

Talia bit her lip, and shook her head, already planning how to ruin the girl's life. "Oh, nothing…she'll have nothing soon enough." It was only the first day of high school, and the drama was already brewing more than a witch's caldron on Halloween.

****

****

I Speak Volumes, Never Utter A Word

Inside the school, someone was watching every move each student made, yet no one knew who he was. He had mysteriously appeared in their hometown over the summer, hanging out a lot with the local reject, Shannon Moore, but that's all anyone knew. His rainbow coloured hair made him stand out like a sore thumb, and with his arms linked across his chest, he gave off an intimidating presence that warded off anyone who walked by him.

__

What's the big deal about today? It's just another day at school. Everyone acts like it's some big hoop-la and shebang. It's not. Look at those girls over there…'the beautiful people' I think their nickname is. They think they're so great, and like the world should worship the ground they walk on. Well, they are far from it. I bet they're as shallow as my bathtub. Or that puddle in the backyard.

People act like this place is some big deal. Look at Cena over there. I've been here for two months, and people look at him like he's some sort of God. So he drives a yellow car, big whoop. Anyone can paint his or her car yellow, just no one has done it.

Then of course, there is John Hennigan and Mike Mizanin which Eve, Maria, and Kara are all drooling over. Okay, so John has good hair and jokes…BIG DEAL. I could do the same. And I don't even know why they like Mike…maybe because he's John's best friend? Whatever, he looks like a chipmunk on acid.

Then of course, there is Steph and Paul…let's not even get into those dumbasses. The mere sight of them makes me sick.

But, you know what? Whatever. Whatever. WHATEVER. This place is whack. I want out of all the cliques and everything to do with them. These people are shallow assholes, and deserve each other.

Who am I? You haven't guessed by now? I'm Jeff Hardy, the outcast of this insane bunch of people. The kid that got busted for possession of marijuana. The kid most of these freaks haven't seen since middle school and I doubt they remember. But, I'm back. My hair is green, and I'm sitting on the floor in the hallway, but I'm back. Welcome to Cypress Bay High! I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay.

****


	2. Keep It Inside

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story, I also want to thank my friends Nikki and Ashley with the help they've given me._**

**Chapter Two:**

**Keep It Inside**

Shawn Michaels stared out the window of Cypress Bay until he felt a hand slap him on the shoulder. "What the-?" Shawn turned around to face the slapper and saw his best friend Paul Levesque with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend Stephanie's shoulder.

"Where have you been all summer?" Paul asked his long-time best friend.

"Just visiting family in Texas, you?" Shawn smiled a little, it was good to see friends again.

"Same ol' shit, eh?" Paul laughed and poked Shawn in the shoulder, "Ah, I just stuck around here with Steph." Shawn nodded his head as he diverted his attention back to the window. Stephanie looked up at Paul and mouthed

'What's with him?' Paul shrugged his shoulders and stared at the back of Shawn's head for a few seconds. "Okay, I'll see you in class…" Paul began walking off with Steph, as Shawn didn't even turn around to wave goodbye.

****

**… That's A Car?!**

The sound of clanking metal and a broken muffler was heard in the distance as a red 1967 Volkswagen Beetle Sedan pulled into the Staff Parking Lot. A lot of teachers had to take second glances as their fellow staff member, Mr. Striker settled his 'piece of junk' car into a parking spot near the exit. Mr. Striker took a hold of his briefcase from the passenger seat and grabbed the coffee that almost spilt on him countless times during the drive to school, with that he opened the door and nearly took the door off it's hinges. "Good morning, fellow teachers." Mr. Striker beamed and began walking for the side door of the school before Mr. Foley jogged up to him; "Matt…" Foley started before taking a deep breath and leaning his head down to whisper in Mr. Striker's ear, "I don't know if you know this…but, that car's a shit-box!" Foley laughed a little and waited for Striker to retaliate in someway, but Striker just kept a straight face and

walked inside the school. "Ah! I missed this smell." Striker took a deep sniff of the air and walked into the Teachers Lounge.

****

**We're going To Show You What the Future Will Be**

John Hennigan and Mike Mizanin ruled the girls of Cypress Bay High. The girls loved them, ogled over them, and giggled at their every word. It didn't bother the duo. They basked in it, calling themselves ego-head nicknames, like "chick magnet" and "Shaman of Sexy". The start of school was always a fun day for the so-called hottie's. They walked around, studying girls, not books, wondering whom they could lay their track on first. John had on his signature sunglasses (screw the rules), in his skin tight pants, eyeing every female in the building. There weren't too many of them, after all Weston was a small town, and there weren't too many students anyway.

"Look at Kelly," John whispered to Mike, eyes zoning in. "Damn, can that girl get any hotter? I was at this HUGE party last week, for the end of summer, and man she had on the hottest bikini ever," he gushed, smirking over the memories of flirting with the blonde. "Babe's got it bad for me."

Mike just rolled his eyes. John had somehow forgotten that Kelly had slapped him at the end of the night, after he had a little too much beer. "Yeah, girls got back."

"Hey babe," John growled into the tiny girl's ear, sneaking up behind her as she dug through her locker, hair cascading down her petite back. "How was your summer?"

Kelly's head snapped up at the voice, eyeing him. "Go to hell, John," she spat, and then shoved past him, leaving the long haired teenager with a dumbfounded expression on his good-looking face. John quickly recovered, and slapped a smirk onto his face. "She wants me bad," he told his best friend, nodding furiously. Mike stared in disbelief, wondering if he remembered calling her some inappropriate names at the party last week.

"Hi guys," Eve Torres giggled into the best friends' ears, snuggling her way in between the two. She was sort of new at the school, only coming in last May. She'd quickly become both of the boys flings, like Maryse, just a toy when they were lonely at night. "How was your summer?" she asked, looking back and forth between the two with an innocent look. Truth was, she was kind of pathetic. The brunette hung around all the kids that were popular, trying to sneak her way in. She almost had it, but her clinginess made people cautious.

Mike smiled. "Hey Eve. Good, though I didn't get to see your rockin' body in a bikini, so it could have been better," he flirted, touching her shoulder, almost caressing it. He too was quite the flirt, even though a few of the girls' thought he looked like a chipmunk. (Some even went as far to say a chipmunk on acid.)

This sent Eve into a giggling fit. Her eyes sparkled, a smile wide on her delicate features. "Oh hush," she basically spat out, smacking the short haired 'chick magnet' playfully on the shoulder.

Mike laughed. "It's true." All was fun with her, you could just have her around when nothing else was around. "Well, we gotta go. English class awaits," he said with a smirk. "New teacher this year."

"Oh," she said, nodding eyes wide. "Alright. Bye, Mike. Bye, John!" With that, she skipped off, probably going to find the next person to bother.

"She's got back too," John noted, staring at her ass.

"Yep," Mike agreed. "So lets – whoa, who is that?" he asked, eyes wide as a car's wheel. Down the hall stood a thicker blonde, in dark wash capris, a white tank top with half a heart. She stood, talking to Beth Phoenix, a wide smile on her face. "She's…different. Why don't we know her?"

John was already planning though – how to get to know her. He smirked. "I have no clue," he said, eyes staring right at the blonde. "Let's go find out."

"Not so fast, boys," a voice said, stepping between the two. There stood Lisa Marie Varon, one of the ladies John and Miz never messed with. She was not the girl to mess with, much too tough. There she stood though, a heavy smirk on her lips. Obviously she knew something that they didn't. "You leave Nattie alone, you hear? She just moved here and doesn't need you bozos after her." With that, Lisa headed down the hallway, and began talking to Beth and the so-called Nattie. She even had on a similar shirt on, and when you put them together, it said, "best friends".

John stood there for a moment, obviously thinking. Finally, he spoke. "Oh well. I have Kelly anyway. Did I tell you she wants me?" Mike groaned at this. "She does! Just you wait and see!" John spoke clearly and confidently, as if she had kissed me moments before, confessing her love to him.

"Right," Mike said, rolling his eyes. "So this new teacher, what's his name?"

"Adam something," John mused, obviously still planning on Kelly and how to make her his.

Mike flipped out his schedule, eyeing it for the first period class. "Adam-lee," he said, pronouncing it slowly. "Who the fuck's name is Adamle?" With that, the two chuckled, and headed off in the direction of the English classes.

****


	3. You Know Your Judas, I’m Your Priest

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thanks for the reviews guys! =D_**

**Chapter Three:**

**Baby You Know Your Judas, Ha and I'm Your Priest**

Chris Irvine, Adam Copeland and Jay Reso were in total control of the band scene at Cypress Bay High. The trio known together as a band called Fozzy always put on a good show, no matter where they played. Chris was the lead singer, Adam was the guitarist, and Jay was the master behind the drums. These three friends has stuck around each other since middle school. Nothing seemed to tear them apart from their music. Not even girls.

"Do you ever think that a manager is going to sign us?" Chris pondered, as he pulled out some old copies of the heavy metal magazine Snakepit, and handed them over to Adam and Jay as the group sat down next to a bunch of lockers.

"I sure fucking hope so!" Adam said, as he pointed to a picture in the magazine of a hot vampire looking rock girl straddling another man. "Shit, that Shelly Martinez has certainly changed her image since getting into the metal scene!"

Jay tried prying the magazine out of Adam's hands, "Let me take a closer look!" Jay demanded.

"No! You fucking have a copy of Snakepit, so she might be in there!" Adam smirked to himself, as he realized that his issue of Snakepit was the only one to have a full-length centerfold of Shelly.

Chris looked over at his friends as a grin came across his face. "You guys are fighting over a girl that we know none of us could ever in our wildest dreams have? How immature." Adam and Jay looked hurt by the comment their best friend made. "But, I've got the only nude photo of Shelly!" Chris smirked and held up an 8x10 nude photo autographed by the one and only, Shelly Martinez.

Adam and Jay looked over at him and reached for the photo. "My photo," Chris said with a wry grin and slipped it back into a safe compartment in his Iron Maiden backpack.

"C'mon Chris, at least give us a little peak. Please?" Adam and Jay pleaded, but Chris shook his head and let out a snicker.

"It is MY photo, signed to the one and only, Christopher Keith Irvine."

"You are such a dick at times," Adam grumbled, and went back to looking at his magazine.

****

**I Can Slap A Tornado as I Look At This Pretty Girl**

Matt Hardy walked up the stairs with his close friend, Shane Helms talking about the summer holidays, which both men enjoyed due to the fact that they worked at the local mill together. "Can you believe we're finally seniors, eh?" Matt smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, as Shane laughed.

"Just 'cause we're seniors, it doesn't mean we will get guaranteed ass," Shane replied, and patted his friend on the shoulder, as Matt hung his head jokingly in shame.

"I know, I know, but it'd be awesome if we could. Can you just imagine getting a piece of the hottest girl in school?" Matt replied, grinning at the thought. He looked back up, and saw a girl walking towards him and Shane. "Holy shit, speak of the motherfucking devil!" Matt whispered to Shane as he stared at her with wide eyes.

Shane just grinned. "I seriously doubt she's walking up to us, Matt. I mean, why would she want to talk to losers like us?" he replied. Matt merely rolled his eyes and kept walking closer to the girl.

"Hi," The gorgeous girl standing in front of Matt Hardy spoke. The girl was Charity Burns, a pretty average looking girl. She had natural, wavy, long brown hair that cascaded down her back, sometimes full of red highlights. It was rumoured to be the softest hair in her neighbourhood, though, where that rumour started no one knew. Charity had gray-blue eyes that dazzled when she was happy, almost dancing in her sockets. When she was sad they too would pout, dreary and sad looking. She was a petite little thing, only five foot tall but moved like lightening. Her face was oval-shaped and zit-free, which made most girls insanely jealous. Basically, she was more than just ordinary, but while most didn't notice this about her, Matt had right away.

"H-Hi," Matt stammered as he looked down at the floor while shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Can I help you?"

"I sure hope so," Charity smiled, her gray-blue eyes dazzling as she looked at Matt with excitement on her face. "I was just wondering, do you know where Mr. Adamle's English classroom is?"

Matt was lost in her brilliant smile, before he realized that she had asked him a question. "Um, that's the new teacher, right?" he finally got out. Charity shrugged her shoulders, a confused look on her face. **'Idiot. Obviously, she's fucking a new student. She wouldn't be asking you if she weren't!'** Matt thought to himself. "Can I just see your schedule?" Charity handed over the folded piece of white paper to Matt, as he looked over the classes. "Ah, here we are. It's room 213, which would be right down the hall and the first door on your left." Matt smiled and handed the piece of paper back to Charity.

"Thank you. I'm Charity, by the way. Charity Burns," Charity replied with a smile and extended her hand to Matt.

"And, I'm Matt Hardy," Matt said with a smirk as he shook hands with Charity. "By the way," Matt whispered, "I believe we're in the same Science class after lunch with Mr. Heyman."

"Awesome! I will see you there!" Charity said excitedly. She turned around and began walking down the hallway, before looking back at Matt and giving him a shy wave, which was returned by Matt as he walked back over to Shane.

Shane waved his hand in front of Matt's face. "Earth to Matthew Moore Hardy. You are in a daze, so you will wake the fuck up in 3…2…1…" Shane reached back to slap Matt in the face but Matt stopped him in mid-slap.

"I'm in love," Matt sighed happily.

"Oh fuck, here we go again!" Shane muttered to himself as he shook his head. "Let's go, Matt. Class starts in ten minutes, I don't want to be late for Layfield's class."

Matt nodded his head. "You go, I'll meet you there." Matt said in an obviously dazed voice.

"No. You're coming with me, and we're going now." Shane stated, as he grabbed Matt's hand and began walking down the hallway with Matt to the Business room, gaining stares and laughs from everybody on the second floor. **'What's so funny?'** Shane pondered to himself as he looked around at the second floor with confusion stinging in his brown eyes. Nothing seemed wrong at all. Shane kept walking down the hall and noticed his crush Talia was mockingly holding hands with Angelina, while the pair was laughing. **'Fuck!'** Shane thought to himself and ripped his hand away from Matt's.

"What's wrong, baby?" Matt stroked Shane's cheek and leaned in for a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Matt, I'm not your fucking baby! I'm your best fucking friend!" Shane shouted and pushed Matt against a locker with all his force, causing Matt to awake from his daze.

"What the fuck, Shane?!" Matt shouted angrily as he pushed Shane back against another locker.

"You fucking thought I was a girl, you ass! Everyone on the second floor is fucking making fun of us!" Shane pushed Matt again and walked off down the hall, kicking a trashcan over in the process.

Matt fixed up his 'Black Dragon' polo shirt as he looked up at everyone on the second floor, some people were trying to hold their laughter in, while others just looked scared to even say anything. "What the fuck are you people staring at?" Matt shouted, in obvious anger. Nobody answered. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. "Is anybody going to fucking answer me?!" Still nobody answered the angry raven-haired teenager. "Fuck, I get it. Everyone here thinks it's funny that Shane was holding my damn hand, don't you?" Some people laughed including Angelina and Velvet. "What the fuck is wrong with it?" Matt questioned as he stepped up to Allen Jones.

Allen cocked his head to the side as a smirk appeared across his face. "It's kind of fucking gay." Allen laughed and was met with a punch to the jaw by Matt, and soon they started rolling around on the ground trying to punch the other in the face. Matt got Allen in a guillotine choke and was holding him there until Angelina and Talia tried prying Matt off.

"HELP!" the two girls screamed and within seconds Mr. Layfield came out of his classroom and over to the situation.

"Matt Hardy, get off him this instant!" Layfield shouted, and Matt obliged as he pulled away.

Allen held onto his neck as Angelina and Talia stood next to him. "Matt tried to kill me!" Allen sputtered out as he coughed loudly.

"Is this true girls?" Mr. Layfield looked at the two girls who nodded their heads with tears forming in their eyes. "Matthew Moore Hardy, down to Principal Flair's office…Right now!" Mr. Layfield boomed out in his heavy Texan accent as Matt stormed off down the stairs.

As Matt stormed off, Charity stood at the end of the hall staring at him. **'How could he do that?'** Charity questioned herself. Matt had been such a gentlemen to her, and in the next instant, he attacked a defenceless student.

****

**I'll Always Walk Alone**

Dave Batista stood at his locker on the third floor watching fellow students pass by him, Dave had been a popular student at Cypress Bay High, but after a brief stint in a Juvenile Hall for a robbery that he didn't commit, all of Dave's friends basically disowned him. **'Fuckin' assholes.'** Dave thought to himself, as he saw many of his old friends just walking past him, like he wasn't there. No matter how bad Dave didn't want to show it, this was tearing him up inside. Dave punched his locker and inspected his knuckles to see if he caused any blood to form. **'Ah, nothing major. Just a little scrape, that's all.' **Dave began walking away but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dave, are you okay?" Melina Perez asked, as she stood next to Dave, fear hanging in her brown eyes. Melina used to be in a relationship with Dave, but broke up with him during his stint in Juvenile Hall after pressure from her friends, as well as Dave's.

"Why the fuck do you care, Melina?" Dave spat out. "You're just like everybody else, I spend six months in Juvenile Hall, for something I didn't fuckin' do, and you disown me as well. Why the fuck do you care all of a sudden?"

"Nevermind…" Melina backed away with tears forming in her brown eyes. "I made you something during the summer holidays, and I obviously wanted to give it to you, but you're not in the fuckin' mood! So, fuck off. I'm not in the mood for your little fuckin' temper either!" Melina turned around and began speed walking towards the girls' bathroom with tears beginning to stream down both her cheeks.

"Melina! Wait!" Dave shouted, but got no answer or even an acknowledgement. Dave ran his hand through his short black hair as he pressed his forehead against the locker. **'I'm an idiot. A big fuckin' idiot!'**Dave mumbled to himself, before punching the locker with all his force and nearly causing a dent to appear in the metal frame.

****


	4. I Hear Voices In My Head

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thanks for the reviews guys! =D_**

**_DISCLAIMER #2: Charity Burns is NOT a wrestler; Just a created character from my friend's imagination._**

**Chapter Four:**

**I Hear Voices In My Head**

Randy Orton stood at his locker on the first floor staring at all the beautiful girls and trying to make one his "prey" for the rest of the year. Randy was the kind of guy that everybody hated in high school, he had the great looks, the good grades, and he knew how to make girls fall for him at the snap of his fingers. **'A lot of gorgeous girls this year,'** Randy thought to himself as he licked his lips and let out a confident sigh. **'This is it. It's time for me to make my move.'** Randy began walking down the hallway with an arrogant smirk appearing across his lips.

Randy noticed his ex-girlfriend Candice Michelle talking to somebody he hadn't yet met. "Candice, who's your beautiful friend? I don't believe, I've met her." Randy smirked, as he saw the brunette friend blush.

Candice rolled her brown eyes at the sound of Randy's voice but turned around. "Oh. I haven't introduced you two?" Randy shook his head. "Strange. I could've sworn that I already told Karen that you're Randy Orton, you know the guy that broke up with me after I wouldn't give him my virginity!" Candice shouted, and grabbed Karen's hand as the duo walked away.

Randy bit his lip as he watched the two girls walk off. **'Bitch. Now, everybody knows what happened between us.'**Randy turned around and began walking up the stairs until he bumped shoulders with Cypress Bay's punk princess, Ashley Massaro. "Sorry," Randy mumbled as he continued his trudge up the staircase.

"Whoa! Hold up, Orton." Ashley called out to Randy, causing him to turn around and face the punk princess. "Did you actually just apologize for bumping into me? I believe this is a first!" Ashley sarcastically replied.

"Fuck off, Massaro. I'm not in the fuckin' mood!" Randy spat out with obvious anger in his voice, as he continued walking up the stairs, leaving Ashley to watch him with a look of intent forming in her sparkling blue eyes.

****

****

Definition of an American Bad-Ass

James Gibson sat down next to his beautiful British girlfriend Layla El on one of the benches that was placed in front of the school, the couple were giving each other soft and playful kisses, James whispered something into Layla's ear which made the girl giggle. The sound of two motorcycle engines roaring into the parking lot caused the couple to look around in panic, and caused other students to keep quiet, as the two 'stepbrothers from hell' as other students called them, but they were just Mark Calloway and Glen Jacobs and they had arrived for the very first day of school.

Mark Calaway and Glenn Jacobs rode into the parking lot at Cypress Bay High, the quietness not bothering the nineteen-year-old students, as they were used to it. A lot of people feared them mainly for their size, Mark being 6'10" and Glenn being 7'0". That mixed in with their 'Bad Ass' attitude gave many people a reason for not wanting to talk when the two stepbrothers were in the area.

Mark stepped off his motorcycle and removed his helmet only to feel a finger poking him in the stomach. "Just, who in the hell do you think you are? Disturbing our make-out session? That's a big no-no." James put his finger up and began wagging it back and forth in Mark's face until Mark gripped it and began crushing it with his muscular hand. "Okay, Okay, Okay." James pleaded and got down on his knees.

"You going to put that finger in front of my motherfucking face again, boy?" Mark growled in his southern drawl. James shook his head as Mark let go of his finger. "Now, run along before I do worse." Mark spat on the ground next to his bike and twisted his face into a sneer causing the couple to run off inside the school.

Glen took off his motorcycle helmet and stared at his brother. "What'd they want?"

"Nothing, man. I was just takin' care of business, that's all." Mark replied, watching the couple run away with an evil smirk.

****


	5. Seems Like I Can Never Get You

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thanks for the reviews guys! =D_**

**Chapter Four:**

**Seems Like I Can Never Get Through To You**

**Watch It, Gringo!**

Shawn Hernandez and Nelson Erazo leaned back against the brick wall on the property of Cypress Bay High, cigarettes hanged out of both men's lips, as they talked about what they expected for the New Year.

"I'm sick and fuckin' tired of this school," Nelson spat out as he took a drag from his cigarette. "We've been here for three years and still haven't gotten an ounce of respect that we deserve! Every time we turn a motherfucking corner, we've got people guarding their stuff because they're afraid we're going to take it! And, the fuckin' white bitches won't date us because they're scared of us due to the things they fuckin' hear." Nelson took one last drag of his cigarette as Shawn held out his hand letting Nelson burn the cigarette into the palm of his hand.

Shawn cringed a little from the burning sensation in his hand before letting a smirk appear across his lips. "This year, things are going to change. If everyone's still afraid of us, we'll give them a fuckin' reason to be fuckin' afraid." Shawn patted his jean pocket to signify his meaning, as he took a drag from his cigarette before flicking it to the ground and stomping on it.

****

**Simply Priceless**

Ted DiBiase stood in the alleyway of Cypress Bay High chewing on a toothpick that was conveniently placed between his lips. The freshman student had an 'aura' about him that nobody else could match. Ted had a right to be kind of arrogant, as his brothers Brett and Mike were flirting 'legends' on campus, many of the older girls knew about the younger DiBiase brother attending Cypress Bay, and they hoped to see if he could live up to his older brothers' standards.

Halfway across the hall at their locker stood The Bella Twins – Brianna and Nicole, and they were staring at Ted as he surveyed his surroundings. "I wish that we could get someone like him," Brianna commented, and let out a huge sigh as she grabbed her Biology textbook from the confines of her locker and clutched it to her chest.

"Are you kidding me, Brie? Ted DiBiase would never even think of putting us on the same map as him," Nicole replied with a frown as she began walking with her sister down the hallway to their Biology class.

"Hi Ted," Brianna cooed, and waved slightly to Ted. Ted didn't seem to notice the greeting from Brianna, instead his vision was focused on the taller and skinnier blonde walking up to him.

"Stacy Keibler, you are looking mighty sexy!" Ted smirked, and took the toothpick out from between his lips, flicked it to the ground before kissing Stacy's cheek.

Brianna's eyes filled with tears as Nicole rolled her eyes while the two sisters continued their walk to Biology class. "What did I tell you, Brie? Ted DiBiase doesn't go for people like 'us'. Ted goes for the supermodel stick figures!"

"I don't see what's wrong with us. We are beautiful too, you know?" Brianna wiped the tears from her eyes, as she stood outside the Biology classroom with Nicole. "I want this day to be over already." Brianna mumbled into her textbook as she lowered her head into Nicole's loving arms that pulled her sister into a hug. It was moments like these that made the bond between the twin sisters even stronger.

Valerie Wyndham leaned against the wall and frowned, she had known all about Ted DiBiase's reputation after he failed to take her to their graduation at Falcon Cove Middle School, Ted explained that he had a family event that night, but broke her heart as she saw him kissing Michelle McCool on the dance floor. "I know how it feels, Brianna." Valerie spoke and looked at the brunette's eyes – the same eyes that Valerie had displayed last June.

"Huh?" Brianna lifted her head out of Nicole's arms and looked at the red-haired beauty with the mascara running down her cheeks. "What do you mean?"

Valerie looked at the two girls and sighed. "Ted has treated me like that before, I was set to go to graduation with him in the Spring, and he told me that there was a 'family event', and he couldn't make it. Next thing I know, it's the first slow dance song and there's Ted kissing Michelle McCool in the centre of the dance floor." Val held out an eyeliner pencil to Brianna and smiled weakly.

"Thanks." Brianna croaked out as she took a grasp of the pencil, and began walking towards the washroom, not even bothering to turn around and notice Nicole and Valerie talking about something.

"We should totally get revenge on Ted!" Valerie smirked as she watched Nicole nod her head in agreement. "Talk to your sister about it, and we'll plan something. We will make sure that Ted DiBiase never forgets the names of Valerie Wyndham and The Bella Twins!"

****

**Seems like I Can Never Get Through To You**

__

"So, John – Tell me again, why did you sneak away from Angelina and Talia?" Mickie asked, as she batted her eyelashes in a cute way that made John snicker.

"I had to get away. I mean, those sparkles are probably still on me somewhere." John started inspecting himself in the mirror of Mickie's locker. "Do you see any, Mickie?" John turned around to face Mickie and was surprised with a kiss on the lips…

"Earth to John!" Mickie waved her hand in front of John's face as John awoke from his daydream.

"Huh?" John mumbled incoherently as he looked at Mickie.

"Ugh, it's nothing." Mickie rolled her eyes as she slammed her locker door closed and began walking off down the hallway, as John turned around and let out a large sigh while walking to his English class. If only John had listened to Mickie, everything would've been perfect.

The shrill sound of the morning bell signalling that students must make their way to first class was heard throughout the halls of Cypress Bay High, many students sighing as they shut their locker doors knowing that the fun of summer was over, and the time of boring academics was now.

****

**Penny for Your Thoughts**

Ugh…again? Why are you following me around? I hate this school, I just fucking hate it! I've been in this building for fifteen minutes and I want to shoot someone. So, wait where were we? Right, I'm Jeff Hardy. Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Brother of Matthew Moore Hardy, who of course, is no where to be seen at the moment, you know, to help his damn brother out. Of course everyone recognizes him, everyone loves Matt. No one remembers me, no one remembers the dorky looking kid from middle school so suddenly went grunge and disappeared. I know Matt never talked about it, he's ashamed of me. I love that ass, but…damn, I was young. I guess I'm still young, but if you ask me, I have a hell a lot more of common sense than this asses who consider themselves cool.

__

Let's see Talia and Angelina. Why don't they just go drown in glitter? They've already infected fuckin' the entire school with the sparkly shit. No, wait, yes, I am a man of rainbow colors, but glitter? No…just no. That is not how you taste the rainbow, ladies.

And look at Ted DiBiase. He thinks he's hot shit too. Like he hasn't been stalking Randy Orton and totally re-doing everything that ass does. Doesn't even realize that Brie Bella is gaga over him…what an ego head…not that he has much floating around up there anyway.

Mr. Striker is just prancing around, vocabulary that we definitely don't need to know floating out of his mouth like a microphone. Dumbass, no one wants to listen to you, so shut up while you're ahead. It's like, we don't want to be in school, so why the fuck bother? Just because you're happy doesn't mean the idiots aren't going to take a nap in your class.

There is Cena again. Drooling over Mickie James…yet again. You'd think she'd catch on by now…unless her real hair color is blonde and she's just an idiot. Damn, John, don't you realize Talia and Angelina are going to screw Mickie over before you get your chance? Tell the fuckin' girl already. You're superman, grow some balls and ask her out. Not that he would. He just looks cool. Idiot on the inside. Looks only get you so far, bucko.

Oh and there are Miz and Morrison bothering Kelly again…jeez, you'd think they'd learn already. The chipmunk and Jim Morrison-wannabe are such losers, or, are they secretly together? Probably. Hell, I don't think it would surprise many if they were…

Who the fuck is Mr. Adamle? I have English with him first. Should be loads of fun, my brain being clouded by everyone of these retards ignorance. I bet they're all staring at me when I'm not looking, after all, who has green and purple hair on this campus? They don't even know the meaning of originality? They probably wonder 'who is that…why is he so quiet, no friends?' and whisper to their friends, starting some pathetic rumour. Assholes. You don't know the first thing about me.

"Hi," a voice says.

I turn to see a girl with brunette hair, standing next to me, red streaks going through it. "What?" I snap back, rolling my eyes. Her expression is taken back, but she doesn't say anything to my rudeness. Simply points to the door I'm standing in front of. "This your class?"

"Mr. Adamle's English class, yes. I'm new." She looks at the room number, then down at her schedule. "Are you new too?"

"No."

"Oh…alright. Bye!" Yeah, like she really even cared. No one cares about Jeff Hardy. Well, Matt does, but he's blood, and he has too. I guess this is my class though, since the new girl just walked into it. Maybe she's not an airhead like the rest of this school…I should really find out…

English Class, right. I walk in, seeing some of the same faces in the hall. They all stop their chatter when I sit down, staring curiously. "What? Do I have 'stare at me' written on my face?" I scream and everyone looks down. "Thought so," I mumbled in response, shaking my head.

My father tells me I'm too angry all the time. Maybe I am. Or maybe this generation is slowly killing our planet. Maybe if people spent less time caring about themselves and more about humanity in general, maybe I wouldn't be angry. Maybe if everyone didn't forget me, because my brother found it odd to bring up he had a brother in high school, people wouldn't think I was creepy. I'm not creepy, but let's go with that. Maybe they'll leave me alone. Yes, I'm angry. If you were me, you'd be too.

"Good m-morning, class!" an extremely nervous voice states. In comes a middle aged man in a suit, eyes darting nervously around the room. "I'm Mr. Adamle, and I'll be your English teacher for this year." No shit Sherlock. Get on with the boring first day bullshit. "Now, I'm going to take roll call, please listen for your name. John Cena?"

"Here."

I don't hear much after that…I'm too busy staring at the new girl. She seems unaffected by the idiocy around her, almost completely oblivious. "Jeff Harvey?"

He did not just screw up my fuckin' name. No fucking way. "It's JEFF HARDY. Not Harvey. Can't you read? You're an English teacher, aren't you?" I ask loudly, which sends some people giggling. I glare at them with a face that says 'did anyone ask you to giggle?' Silence.

"I apologize." With that, his nervous eyes glance down, and the whispering continues.

"Hey, man, you, man!" Please tell me he's calling someone else. Please. "MAN!" No.

"With the fuckin' colourful hair."

"WHAT?!" I yell a little too loudly, but don't care.

"You're Matt's brother?" the blonde ass asks, looking at me. He's smirking. I nod; deciding this retard isn't worth my breath. "Tell him I enjoyed fucking his girlfriend this weekend."

What?

Forget it, I don't want to know.

"Anyone's n-name I didn't c-call?" Adamle asks, eyes darting over the asses with slowness.

"Me," the new girl says. "I'm Charity Burns."

"Charity, right. Okay, thank you." 'Hello Charity Burns,' I think and slightly smile. 'I'm Jeff Hardy.'

****


	6. I've Loved You Forever

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thanks for the reviews guys! =D_**

**Chapter Six:**

**I've Loved You Forever...Do You Even Notice Me?**

_'I wish that sometimes you'd notice me, it seems as if all you want is a friend. Sure, nothing's wrong with that, but once you flirt with a girl for so long, of course she's going to start crushing on you. BADLY!'_

Mickie sighed, as she sat in her Science class, writing a letter about how John didn't seem to notice what she was talking about earlier. Mickie had liked John since they were both freshmen at Cypress Bay High, but didn't have the courage to ask him out on a date, because she felt it would ruin the friendship the duo shared. 'Love, The Cute Brunette' Mickie ended the letter with and giggled to herself as she clicked her pen and stuffed the note into the pocket of her jeans. After class she was going to slip the note into John's locker, hoping that he'd read it and fall madly in love with her.

_****_

**I Can't Keep It Inside**

Shawn Michaels stood at the door leading to his Spanish class with his hand firmly placed on the doorknob about to turn it and put on a fake smile for everyone inside that classroom. Before Shawn entered the room, he thought about everything that had taken place over the summer holidays, from the way that his family boarded the plane to Texas with smiles on their faces to the tragic news that crushed his eighteenth birthday and his entire summer break in half: Finding out his parents were going to go their separate ways after twenty-five years of marriage. Shawn remembers the scene like it was yesterday…"Happy Birthday dear Shawn. Happy Birthday to you!" Shawn sat at the dining room table with a smile on his face, he was finally eighteen years old and celebrating his birthday with the people he loved most: His family. Shawn's mom Carol walked out of the kitchen with a cake designed to look like an actual wrestling ring as his father Richard followed behind with a golden case in his hands. "What is that?" Shawn asked curiously as he eyed the golden case.

_"This is a gift from me and your mother, son," Richard replied. Shawn failed to see the strained smile his parents shared_

_"Oh wow! Mom, dad, this is incredible! Thank you so much!" Shawn exclaimed when he found a gold pocket watch sitting there in the box_

_"I'm glad you like it, honey," Carol said, and kissed the top of his head._

_"Be careful with it, though, Shawn. That belonged to your great-grandfather," Richard informed him._

_"I'll take good care of it, dad, I promise," Shawn replied, and stood up, hugging both his parents. "This was a wonderful birthday._

_"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Carol said with a smile. "Now, how about some cake?_

_"I could go for some," Shawn said immediately, making both the adults laugh._

_"Richard, could you go grab the ice cream?" Carol asked, looking over at her husband_

_"What ice cream?" Richard asked with a frown_

_"The ice cream I had you go get earlier."_

_"I thought you were going to get it."_

_"Jesus, Richard, I ask you to do one small thing, and you can't even do that! You are pathetic!" Carol snapped._

_"Well I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you, princess," Richard shot back in a bitter tone._

_"Mom, dad, really, it's okay-"_

_"I will be so glad when we get this over, so I don't have to deal with your sorry ass anymore!" Carol yelled at Richard._

_Shawn frowned. "Get what over with?" he asked. Both parents looked over at him, realizing they had said too much. "MOM, what are guys talking about?" Shawn demanded. Carol let out a weary sigh, and sat down next to Shawn._

_"Shawn, sweetheart, you know me and your father both love you very much-"_

_"Don't go around the subject, mom. Just tell me straightforward. What is going on?" Carol looked up at Richard._

_"Son, your mother and I have decided that...well...maybe it's best if we go our separate ways."_

_"You...you're getting a divorce?" Shawn asked._

_"Well, not quite yet. I'm going to find me a place to stay for a while, and we're going to see if maybe this small separation is what we need."_

_"It's isn't permanent yet, honey," Carol added._

_"It might as well be!" Shawn yelled, standing up. "How could you do this?"_

_"Shawn, honey, we never planned this-"_

_"Of course not," Shawn said bitterly. "I need air," he added, and walked out of the room._ What a great ending to his birthday…Stephanie McMahon hurried down the halls to reach her class on time. After all, it was the first day of school, and she needed to make a good first impression. She found herself quickly in front of the needed door, but there was a human blockage.

Frozen in place, a slightly scared expression on his face stood Shawn Michaels, her boyfriend's best friend. Slowly, she reached her hand out, and touched Shawn's arm, startling him. "Shawn... are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Fucking peachy," he muttered.

"Did something happen over the summer, or something? You just don't seem yourself."

"What would ever give you that idea?" he mumbled as he gazed back into the classroom.

"Because you are never like this," she replied. Shawn leaned against the wall by the door and let out a weary sigh. "Come on, Shawn. You know you can talk to me," she added in a soft voice.

Shawn looked back over at her. "If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't say anything to Paul. Let me tell him. Okay?"

Stephanie nodded. "I promise, Shawn. I won't tell anyone."

"Won't tell anyone what?" they heard someone ask. The two of them looked over, and found Paul walking toward them.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it, babe," Stephanie replied, and took Paul's hand in hers as the three of them walked into the classroom. As the three of them made they're way to the desks in back. Stephanie just couldn't get her mind off of Shawn, and what could have possibly happened that upset him so.

****


	7. Was That The Devil's Offspring

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thanks for the reviews guys! =D_**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Was That the Devil's Offspring?**

It was long after the bell rang that Mark and Glenn finally strolled in the front doors. "I tell you, man, it's about fucking time our last year here came around," Glenn commented as he tightened his ponytail.

"You said it, bro," Mark replied, casually ripping a flyer from off the wall and carelessly tossing it to the floor. "This is place is fucking depressing as hell. Plus, all the stuck-up assholes that run this joint are on my last goddamn nerve."

"That they are. I swear, if Heyman gets onto me one more time about 'cutting my hair', I'm going to rip him a new one," Glenn said as they reached their lockers.

"This year, I'm only going to worry about two things: getting drunk and getting fucked," Mark commented as he put his helmet in his locker.

Glenn couldn't help but to laugh at this. "I'm with you on that, bro."

Just then, Mr. Bischoff walked out of his classroom. "Gentlemen, do you realize that you are now ten minutes late for your class?" he demanded.

"Your point?" Mark replied as he searched through his locker for a notebook.

"I don't appreciate your tone, young man!" Mr. Bischoff said, his voice rises.

"Why don't you go back to teaching your class? We'll get to class when we get to class," Glenn commented as he shut his locker.

"Don't you talk to me like that, Glenn!"

"Get moving, Bischoff," Mark said as he finally got a notebook, and began to search for a pen.

"That is it! You both are getting a detention!" Mr. Bischoff yelled, his face red with fury by now.

Mark raised an eyebrow as he looked over at him. Him and Glenn then both walked over to him, until they were towering over Mr. Bischoff. "You wanna run that by me again?" Mark growled, his hand grabbing a fistful of his collar.

Mr. Bischoff's face went from an angry red to ghostly white. "P-Please just get to class," he stammered.

Mark's hand tightened even more on his collar. "Next time, I suggest you think twice before saying shit like that to us. Got it?"

"Y-Yeah, I got it. Just get to class, okay?" Mr. Bischoff said. When Mark finally let go of his shirt, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Fucking pathetic loser," Glenn muttered, and gave him a sneer before the two of them walked away.

Smoothing out his shirt, Mr. Bischoff took a deep breath before heading back into his classroom. "Sorry about that class," he said, once more taking his place behind his podium.

"You okay Mr. Bischoff? You look like you just saw the devil," one of his students asked.

Mr. Bischoff sighed. "No, I didn't see the devil…but I did see his offspring," he replied dryly, and went back to teaching the lesson for that day.

****

**You Can Talk To Me, Okay?**

"Psst, Shawn," Stephanie whispered. Her and Shawn were in the only class they didn't have with Paul, and that was World History.

"What?" he replied.

"Tell me what has you so upset."

"Steph, now isn't really the time."

"Shawn, it's going to bug me until you tell me!"

"Shawn and Stephanie, is there a problem?" Mr. Foley asked.

"No sir," Shawn replied, and shot Stephanie a hasty glance.

Stephanie remained quiet for a while, and once she thought it was safe again she whispered, "Come on, Shawn. Tell me!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"I told you no! Now will you please drop it?" Shawn hissed.

"Stephanie and Shawn! If I hear the two of you talking one more time, I will have to give you a detention. Is that clear?" Mr. Foley said in a stern voice. When he used that tone, everyone knew the line had been crossed.

"Yes sir," Stephanie said, and ducked her head. She worked diligently on writing notes the rest of the class, even though she desperately wanted to know what was upsetting Shawn.

As soon as class let out, Shawn quickly left the room. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Stephanie about his parents. He muttered curses under his breath when he heard her calling out his name. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he turned around to face her. "What Stephanie?"

"Look, I can really tell that whatever this is that happened is getting to you. Will you please just talk to me?" she said.

"I don't feel like talking right now, okay?"

"You don't have to. If you'd rather, we can meet up later and talk then." When he remained silent, she added, "It isn't good to hold stuff in like this, Shawn. We've known each other for a long time now, and you know I hate seeing you like this. If it's that bad, I'll take it to my grave, and you know I will. Please talk to me, Shawn."

Shawn sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you, but not here. I have wrestling practice until five. Meet me at Danny's Diner at…six-ish?"

Stephanie nodded. "That's fine. I'll see you then," she replied, and patted his shoulder before walking away.

****

**Okay…What Just Happened?!**

Shawn walked into Danny's Diner and looked around, until he finally saw Stephanie in one of the booths that was towards the back. "Hey," he greeted her, sliding into the booth.

"Hey. You hungry?" Stephanie replied.

"I am, actually. I had a little homework I needed to get done, so I only had time to take a quick shower before heading here."

"I'll get you something then," Stephanie replied, and moved into the seat next to him so they could share the menu.

"You don't have to, Steph. I can buy my own food."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. You agreed to meet me here. The least I can do is pay for your food."

Shawn gave her a small smile. "Well thanks," he replied, and went back to looking at the menu.

The two of them make small talk until they finally received their food. "So…would you care to tell me what has you acting so weird?"

Shawn sighed. "I mean it when I say if I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Yes, Shawn! You don't want anyone else to know without you being the one to tell them. I get it. You know I won't tell a soul." He twirled a French fry between his fingers, remaining silent. "Look, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to-"

"My parents are separating," he suddenly said in a low voice.

Stephanie's eyes grew wide. "What did you just say?"

He looked over at her. "My parents told me on my birthday that they're separating. They said it's going to be temporary, but it's pretty obvious that it'll only lead to them getting a divorce. Some birthday present, eh?"

"Oh Shawn, I'm so sorry," Stephanie replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Your parents were the last couple I would have imagined this happening to."

"I know, I know. They always seemed happy together, which is why I was in a bit of denial at first when they told me. If they were having problems, then they did a damn good job at hiding it from me," Shawn replied, and took the final bite from his sandwich.

"So who will you be staying with?"

"I don't know. I love them both, so it would be like choosing if I would rather want a Charger, or a Mustang."

Stephanie couldn't help but to laugh at his analogy. "Well, if anything you could spend one week with one of them, and a week with the other."

"Nah, I ain't doing that. If this is how things are going to be, then I say fuck 'em. I'm 18 now, I can find my own place. I don't need either one of them!" Shawn replied, suddenly getting angry.

"Shawn, we both know you don't really mean that. You're just hurt." Shawn rested his head in his hands. "Look, pretty soon me and Paul will be moving into the house my parents got me. You're more than welcome to use the third room."

Shawn looked over at her. "You'd really let me move in with you guys?"

"Of course I would. You and Paul are like brothers. I know he would tell you the same thing."

"Thanks Steph. I really appreciate all that you've done," Shawn replied, and without thinking leaned over, giving her a soft kiss. When he pulled away, they looked at each other with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry," Shawn started to apologize, when Stephanie in return kissed him. This time, they let it last for a good, long moment before pulling away. "I, uh…I better get going," he said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I need to get back as well," Stephanie replied, biting her lip. "See you around, Shawn," she replied, and gave him yet another kiss. Shawn stood up, and gave her a goofy grin before walking out of the restaurant. Once he was gone, Stephanie ran a shaky hand through her hair. What had just happened?

****


	8. Look At That

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thanks for the reviews guys! =D_**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Look at That**

Mark was sitting in his room, reading a biker magazine and smoking a cigarette, when movement coming from outside his window caught his attention. He looked over, and saw a girl in the room right across from his in his neighbour's house. _"Great…new neighbours," _Mark thought dryly to himself. When she turned around, to where he could see her face, he was brought back. She was really pretty…no that's an understatement. She was hot! With long blonde hair, dark eyes, dark tanned skin, and a sexy figure to boot, she had all the things Mark liked in his women. He watched her curiously, as she unpacked her stuff.

"What are you looking at?" Glenn asked as he walked into the room, jolting Mark back to reality and making him drop his cigarette.

"Ow! Shit, man, who the fuck do you think you are sneaking up on me like that?" Mark growled as he brushed the ashes from his lap and stomped out the cigarette.

Glenn laughed at this. "What were you staring at that had you so zoned out?" he asked, walking over to Mark and looking out the window.

"Nothing, man. Just thinking, that's all," Mark mumbled as he lit another cigarette.

Glenn grinned when he saw the girl in the house next to them. "Were you thinking about a certain hot new neighbour?" Glenn asked as he snatched up the magazine Mark dropped and flopped down onto his bed.

"Fuck you, man," Mark growled, flipping Glenn off as he looked back out the window. He saw the girl look over his way, and the immediate blush that came to her face when they made eye contact. She then quickly walked over to her window, and shut her blinds.

"Looks like you just got rejected," Glenn commented. Mark looked over at him, and saw the smug grin that was on his face.

"You're a real dick at times, you know it?"

"Oh, like you have fucking room to talk!" Glenn replied. Mark simply rolled his eyes and turned on the radio that was sitting next to him. For some reason, as he finished his cigarette, he kept thinking about the girl living next to him.

****

****

It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This – But I Like It

As Shawn walked back to his house, he began to realize that the entire time he had been at the diner, his phone had been set on silent. Wondering if he had missed any calls, he checked it, and sure enough Paul had tried to call him. Seeing his name made Shawn feel like the scum of the earth. He knew how much Stephanie meant to Paul, and yet he had just kissed her not even half an hour ago! Knowing he needed to clear things up, Shawn abruptly turned around and headed in the other direction. He needed to talk to Stephanie right away.

-----

Stephanie was just about to head up to her room, when there was a knocking at the front door. She walked over to it, and her eyes grew wide when she found Shawn standing there. "Shawn! What are you doing over here?" she exclaimed.

"Steph, we need to talk," Shawn said, the tone in his voice serious.

"About what?" she asked.

"I think we both know what," he replied, raising his eyebrow at her.

Stephanie looked back inside, checking to make sure no one else was around, and stepped outside. "Look, Shawn, what happened, happened. We can't take it back, or anything."

"I know that, but I…I guess I'm trying to figure out _why_ it happened. I mean, you're my best friend's girl, and the two of you are happy together. Shit like this shouldn't happen…right?"

"That doesn't mean it can't," Stephanie replied in an innocent voice. As they looked at each other, their faces grew closer and closer, until their lips brushed together. Stephanie's first instinct was to jump back, but when she felt Shawn's arm firmly around her waist, she melted into him, and eagerly returned the kiss. By the time they finally pulled away, they both were breathless. "Wow," she breathed, looking up at him with dazed eyes.

"Wow is right," Shawn replied, just as brought back. A silence once again fell over them, until Shawn finally mustered up enough courage to add, "I like you, Steph. I like you a lot. I know you're with Paul, but I can't help it. I can't keep suppressing it anymore. I want you, and I want to be with you."

"I know, Shawn. I feel the same way," Stephanie replied, her voice barely a whisper.

This brought Shawn back. "You…you seriously feel the same way?"

Stephanie nodded. "Yes, Shawn. I've always been attracted to you, but at the same time I know how close you and Paul are. The last thing I would want is relationship problems to end your friendship."

"Well what Paul doesn't know, won't hurt him," Shawn said in a low voice, and wiggled his eyebrows. When Stephanie giggled at this, he smiled. "Whaddya say, Steph? Do you think we could turn this into something more?"

She bit her lip, and leaned up to kiss Shawn. "It is very possible," she replied, smiling at him. He smiled back and gave her yet another kiss.

Throughout this entire time, though, neither one noticed the person watching there every move.

****


	9. You Got Served

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thanks for the reviews guys! =D_**

**Chapter Nine:**

**You Got Served**

"Another day in hell," Glenn said bitterly as him and Mark made their way down the school hallway to their locker.

"You said it," Mark replied, when a small freshman bumped into him. "Watch were the fuck you're going, you little shit," Mark growled at the kid.

"S-Sorry," the kid stammered, and scurried off.

"Fucking freshman. They're a fucking waste of time," Glenn commented.

"You said it, bro. All they do is take up space," Mark replied as he opened his locker, and rummaged through it.

"Oh really now? All we're good for is to take up space, huh?" a girl behind him said. The two guys turned around, and found a petite girl standing there, her hands on her hips.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Mark replied, turning to fully face her.

"Well I think it's all you big, bad seniors that are only good for taking up space. It's not like you take classes that are important, because you're basically already out of here, and all you do is goof off. Sounds like a waste of space to me."

"Why don't you just move along, Blondie, before I start getting angry?" Mark said through gritted teeth.

"What's the matter? Is the big, bad senior not used to having people talk back to him?" the girl replied sarcastically.

Mark slammed his fist against his locker, and pointed a finger in her face. "I mean it, little girl. Move the fuck along, before you make me do something I don't wanna do," Mark growled in a low voice.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You don't intimidate me, big guy," she replied, and strode away from them.

When Mark looked over at Glenn, he saw that Glenn was hiding a grin. "What the hell are you smiling at, fuckface?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Glenn replied, holding his hands up.

"You just keep your fucking mouth shut, shithead," Mark growled, and the two of them headed down the hall to their class.

****

****

Damn! It's you again

Mark was lying beneath his truck, working on the engine, when he heard someone walk up to him. "Mark, dear, you better get done soon. You need to come back in, in time to finish up your homework," he heard his mom say.

"I ain't got any homework, ma," Mark informed her.

"No homework?"

"None whatsoever."

"Oh. Well Glenn said you did have some. Care to explain that one?"

Mark bit the inside of his cheek hard. He was going to kill Glenn! "Oh yeah. THAT. It won't take me long, ma. I promise."

"Okay, well- Oh, hello! Are you one of the new neighbours?" his mom said.

"Yeah, I am," Mark heard a female voice say. Why did that voice sound so familiar? "I don't mean to bother you, or anything, but my dad really needs a power drill, and was wondering if you guys have one. We have our own, but he can't get to it yet."

"Oh no, that's quite alright. And I'm pretty sure we have one," Mark's mom replied, and he saw her feet walking toward him. "Hey Mark! Do you know if Craig has a power drill lying around somewhere?"

"It should be in the back of the garage, ma," he replied, and saw the feet of the girl that was standing there. It had to be the girl he saw the other night. It just had to be! He stared at her toned legs, wishing he could see more than just up to her knee.

Mark decided to roll out from beneath his truck, desperate to see just who this girl was. He wiped his greasy hands on the front of his jeans, and sure enough saw it was the same girl from the previous night. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a white tank top, along with a pair of navy boy shorts.

"Think you can find it for her, Mark?" his mom asked, bringing Mark back to reality. "Can't you get it, ma? I'm busy right now," Mark replied, not wanting to get away from his truck. NOTHING could bring him away from it once he had gotten started. "Mark William Calaway! You go in there, and help this nice young girl right now!" his mom demanded.

"Yes ma'am," Mark muttered, and reluctantly walked into the garage. He rummaged through the stuff they had in the back of the garage, until he found the power drill. "Here you go," he said, handing it to her. She really was gorgeous. "My name is-" "Spare me, slimeball. I found out enough about you from earlier," the girl snapped, and turned around, flouncing away from him.

Mark stood there, dumbfounded. What the hell did he do to her? He had never even met her! He thought hard, when it suddenly clicked. She was the girl he had argued with at school! _'Oh great. Just great, Mark. Way to scare off the one girl who actually seems interesting,'_ he thought bitterly to himself. Shaking his head, Mark walked back out to his truck, where he worked until dark approached.

****


	10. I'm Ready To Shine

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thanks for the reviews guys! =D_**

**Chapter Ten:**

**I'm Ready To Shine**

Ted DiBiase sat on the edge of his bed, eyes locked on the beautiful blonde that was kneeling on the floor in front of him, her blue eyes glancing up at him once in awhile with a look of seduction. "Damn, you really fuckin' know how to use your tongue!" Ted exclaimed, as an arrogant smirk appeared across his lips.

"Mmmm, yeah." The girl winked at the groaning freshman, until a vibration came from Ted's jean pocket. "Shit, not now.." Ted groaned in anger, as he reached over into the pocket of his jeans and flipped open the cell phone. "Go ahead," Ted's facial expression quickly changed from one of pleasure to one of absolute worry, as he knew the voice on the other line was his 'girlfriend' Stacy. They weren't really dating yet, but Ted promised her that they would soon enough.

-----

"Teddy Bear, I was just wondering if you'd like to maybe go for a walk to the park with me." Stacy Keibler smiled, as she sat up on her bed and played with her flowing blonde hair. "Oh. I understand, family time is much more important than me, don't worry about it. I'll see you at school tomorrow, I love you."

-----

"Okay, bye." Ted hung up the phone and placed it back into the pocket of his jeans and smirked at the beautiful blonde that was still kneeling in front of him, she didn't smirk back nor have that look of seduction in her blue eyes anymore. "Look – do you have a girlfriend or something?" The girl asked, as she sat up off the floor and onto the bed, sitting right next to Ted. "… No, not at all. I wouldn't be doing this, if I had a girlfriend." Ted wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I love you. Nobody else. I promise you, Torrie."

Torrie smiled and kissed Ted's cheek softly, "Good. But – even if you did, I wouldn't mind at all." Ted had what appeared to be a million-dollar grin appear across his face within a couple of seconds, as Torrie leaned down to whisper something in his ear, "I know that a man has his needs, so I'm a hundred percent fine with it. But, you don't have a girlfriend, so I've got absolutely nothing to worry about. Right?"

Ted nodded his head, as he ran a hand through Torrie's blonde hair. "Awesome. Thanks, babe." Torrie looked over at Ted with confusion stinging in her blue eyes, the guy that just told her that he was in love with her and nobody else, was thanking her for the option to basically cheat, if he felt it was right.

****

****

Why Are They All So Confusing?

John Cena lay there on the hood of his car, gazing up at the stars above. He had to admit…his first day of school had been pretty nice. He got the chance to be with Mickie, which was always nice. Maria had been eyeing him all throughout History class, which he wasn't complaining about one bit. He enjoyed getting attention from the ladies, even if he would never go with them. Just when it seemed his day couldn't get better…he found a note in his locker. It had clearly been from a girl, and was basically saying how much they adored him. Now the question was: who sent it to him? They had signed it as "The Cute Brunette", so obviously she had brown hair. It hardly narrowed things down, though.

"Hey John," a male's voice said, bringing John out of his thoughts. He looked over and found his best friend Dave Batista standing there.

"Hey Dave! Didn't think I would see you around here tonight," John said as he looked back up at the sky.

"What's with the look on your face?"

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Well, you obviously have quite a bit on your mind. Care to tell the rest of the class?"

John sighed and handed the note over to Dave. "Read that," he replied.

Dave took the piece of paper, and read what was written on it. "Hmm. Sounds like you got yourself a little admirer," Dave replied once he finished it.

"No, you fucking think?" John said sarcastically, snatching back the paper as Dave laughed.

"Well then what do you want me to say, huh?"

"Do you think it's for real, or do you think it's just someone pulling my leg?"

"There is way too much thought put into it. I would say it's for real."

"Well then who do you think it is? Do you recognize the handwriting, or anything?" John asked, looking back down at the note.

"Hell if I should know! Girl handwriting all looks the same to me," Dave replied as he looked at the note as well. "Think, man. What girl with brown hair has been crushing on you?"

"I don't know. I lose track," John replied, and grinned. Dave groaned and rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"You are such a dumbass," he muttered.

Just then, John's cell phone vibrated. He got it out of his pocket, and saw he had gotten a text message. He opened it, and it read: _Hey stud. We need to hang out sometime. Call me when you get some free time._ John looked at whom it was from, and saw it was Maria who sent it. He frowned, and then his eyes went wide. "That's it!" John exclaimed, jumping off the hood of his car and putting his phone back in his pocket.

Dave frowned. "What's it?" he asked.

"We'll talk later. Gotta run!" John replied, and gave a quick wave before running down the street, leaving Dave bewildered and utterly confused.

****


	11. Devil Without A Cause

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. _**

**_Thanks for the reviews guys! =D (If anyone has any future storyline suggestions; I'm open for advice)_**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Um...Yeah...**

Mickie James finished pulling out the last of her textbooks from her locker, wondering where John could be. He had told her that he'd meet her before the bell, so they could walk to class together like they always did. _'Maybe, he thought the note was too dorky! You're so stupid, Mickie! Very, very stu-_' Mickie's eyes widened as she saw John walking down the hallway towards her, his hand linked with Maria's.

"There she is!" Maria shouted and waved at the brunette that was staring daggers through her as she smiled brightly at her. Mickie didn't seem to wave back and instead just thought of what Maria had that she didn't. _'Maybe, it's the fact that Maria raced fast cars in her spare time, or that she liked to sing. Maybe John preferred Maria's sexy hazel eyes to my plain brown ones. Or, maybe…'_

"Earth to Mickie! Anybody home?" John laughed as he playfully waved his hand in front of Mickie's face, causing Maria to burst into a fit of giggles.

"What do you want, John?" Mickie said in a rude tone, as she slapped John's hand away from her face. John knew by the attitude that Mickie was displaying that something was slowly eating away at her. He didn't know what it was, but he was going to find out.

"Um, never mind. Don't worry about it." John replied, and softly let go of Maria's hand causing her to look up at him in shock.

"Good. I wasn't going to worry. Especially not over a chauvinistic pig like you," Mickie shot back as she slammed the door of her locker shut, and began walking down the crowded hallway, causing both John and Maria to stare at the back of the brunette's head as she got farther and farther away from them.

"Is she okay?" Maria asked in a worried voice. Her and Mickie had always been semi-close friends, and she wasn't used to seeing her this way.

"She'll be fine. She just needs time to herself." John replied, and took her hand back in his as they headed toward their next class.

****

****

Couldn't You Go Somewhere Else?

By the time Paul finally pulled away from the Stephanie, she was breathless, and her face was flushed. "You drive me crazy," he murmured, gazing intently into her soft hazel eyes. She simply smiled up at him. "You still up for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"You know I am," she replied, hooking her thumbs in the loops of his pants. Just then, she looked over, and saw Shawn walking toward them. She gave him a small but seductive grin that went unnoticed by Paul.

"Hey man," Paul greeted Shawn, wrapping his arm around Stephanie's shoulders as he turned to face Shawn.

"Hey Paul, hey Steph," Shawn replied. "You two got any plans for this evening?"

"We do, actually. Me and Steph are going out to dinner for our one-year anniversary," Paul replied, grinning down at Stephanie.

"Damn. Ah well. I was hoping you'd wanna go check out that new horror flick they have coming out tonight, but it's cool. I can go by myself."

"Oh, well surely there will be enough time to catch the late showing," Stephanie quickly offered. When she saw Paul's expression, she asked, "What?"

"I was kind of hoping for it to be just you and me tonight," Paul said in a low voice, hoping he got his message across.

"There will be plenty of time afterwards for alone time," Stephanie reassured him, and added, "Besides, you know I've been wanting to see it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you have," Paul said, and sighed as he rubbed his neck. "Fine, we can go. We'll meet you there at the theatre at eight, Shawn. Okay?"

"You got it, Paul," Shawn replied with a grin, and looked back at Stephanie. "Would you like me to walk you to our class?"

"Sure," she replied, and gave Paul a kiss. "I'll see you after class, okay?" he nodded, and she gave him a little wave before heading in the opposite direction with Shawn. "You had better be sitting next to me," Stephanie commented in a low voice as they walked down the hall, hooking her pinkie with his. Since they had to keep their relationship a secret, this was as close as they got to hold hands.

"You know I will be, baby. Just think of all the stuff we could do in that dark theatre," he said in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I can't wait, either," she replied, giving him a wicked grin.

"I wish it were me you were spending tonight alone with, though," Shawn said, giving her a pout.

She couldn't help but to giggle when he added in puppy eyes. "Well…I could always plan something out. You know I'm the queen when it comes to acting ill or hurt."

"That you are, and I love you for it," Shawn replied with a grin, and kissed the top of her head before they headed into the classroom.

****

****

Devil Without A Cause and I'm Back!

Mark and Glenn walked into their English class. "It's a damn good thing we don't have to give our presentation today, cause I haven't even started on it," Glenn commented as the two of them took their usual seats in the back row.

"Yeah, I ain't too worried about it. Not like Adamle will do anything," Mark replied as he scratched himself.

Just as the last student scurried into the room, the teacher walked into the room…only it wasn't Mr. Adamle. "Shit! What the fuck is he doing in here?" Glenn whispered.

"Good afternoon class. Mr. Adamle had to go back home for family emergencies, so I am taking over this class," Mr. Bischoff informed the class as he looked at the note Mr. Adamle had left him. "It says here that some of you are giving presentations. Is that right?"

"Yes sir," a few of the kids in front mumbled.

"Alright, then, we'll start with…," Mr. Bischoff said as he looked around the room, and gave an evil grin when he saw Mark and Glenn in the back. "Mark and Glenn. You're up first."

"Mr. Adamle said we ain't going until Friday," Mark said as he focused on picking his nail.

"Oh really? Well this note here says I can pick whom I want to go, and I choose you, so get to the front of the class," Mr. Bischoff said in a stern voice. When they stayed in their seats, he added, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"We ain't got it," Mark replied simply.

"What was that?"

"What Mark means is that…we were under the impression that we were to go on Friday, so what we need for it is at home," Glenn intervened.

"NO, I mean just what I said. We ain't got it, as in we haven't even started. Don't put words in my mouth, Glenn," Mark said, aiming the last part at Glenn, and kicked his desk.

"Okay, then. Looks like you two get a zero. Gee, what a shame," Bischoff replied, and wrote something down before going to the next group.

****


	12. I See The Way You Look At Me

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. _**

**_Thanks for the reviews guys! =D (If anyone has any future storyline suggestions; I'm open for advice)_**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**I See the Way You Look At Me, You Envy Me**

Chris, Adam, and Jay walked into the music room, wondering what they would be doing in class that day. "I hope we do some decent music this year," Chris commented as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"We all do, man. I heard we have a new music teacher, so maybe things will be different," Adam replied.

"Hey, you know what I heard?" Jay added, and the other two shook their heads. "I heard it's a chick, and that she's fucking hot as hell!" he said in a quiet voice.

"Fucking score, man!" Adam exclaimed with a grin, and gave Jay a high-five.

"Please take your seats, class," a woman said as she walked in the door, and sat her books down on her desk. The three boys looked over at her, and their eyes went wide. Whoever said she was hot wasn't kidding! With long blonde hair, clear blue eyes, big lips, a delicate complexion, and a killer figure, she was smoking hot!

"You the new teacher?" Chris asked.

"I am. My name is Ms. Hall, and I am going to be your music teacher from now on," she replied, and gave them a smile.

"Damn. You weren't kidding! She _is_ hot," Adam whispered. "So Ms. Hall, what kind of music are you going to have us playing?" Adam asked.

"Well…I thought we would use today to discuss what kind of music you guys would be interested in," Ms. Hall replied.

"The only way to go is rock and roll," Chris commented.

"I second that!" Jay exclaimed, and gave Chris a high-five.

Ms. Hall smiled at them and said, "I need to step out of the class for a moment. Discuss amongst yourself what you would like to learn, and I will be back in a moment."

Once she was out of the class, Chris stood up and said, "Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, if I could have your attention please. As you all know, rock and roll music is the greatest thing to have ever graced this planet. I personally say we de dedicate this year to it, and make it shine with all its ass-kicking glory."

"Are you kidding me? Rock is worse than country," James muttered under his breath.

Chris narrowed his eyes and walked over to James. "You wanna run that by me again, assclown?" he demanded.

James stood up, and puffed out his chest. "You heard me! Rock music sucks, just like your mom!" James yelled, and pushed him in the chest.

"You little shit," Chris growled, and ploughed James to the ground, pinning him to the ground as he punched him. "Don't you ever say shit like that again!" he yelled.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Jamie yelled, struggling against him.

Just then, Ms. Hall came back into the room. "Boys, boys! That is enough!" she exclaimed. "Break it up right now!"

As much as they enjoyed watching James get the holy hell beaten out of himself, they were finally able to pry Chris off of him. "Cool it, man. You got him back," Adam said when Chris struggled against them.

"Nobody talks about my mom like that!" Chris yelled.

"Young man, I think you'd better go to the principle's office. Maybe there you can control your rage," Ms. Hall said to Chris, and sternly pointed to the door.

Chris ran a hand through his hair, and grumbled under his breath as he headed out the door.

"And as for you, I think you better go see the nurse. Later, though, I plan on having a word with you," Ms. Hall said to James, and he nodded as he headed out the door as well, cradling his jaw in his hand. "Well, that was a rather interesting way to start off the day," she commented, and went back to teaching the class.

****

**You'll never find Your Pleasure if you worry About Your Pain**

"You better be fuckin' awake in five minutes, boy. The tobacco doesn't grow itself, now does it?" Gilbert Hardy shouted from the kitchen to his eldest son, Matt who was spending the next three days at home serving his suspension after almost 'killing' Allen Jones.

Matt tried doing his usual early morning routine of jumping out of bed, but the pain that seized his body forced him to sit back down. As he took deep breaths, he remembered that yesterday he had gotten suspended because of that little shit Allen, and that once his father had gotten home he got the beating of his life.

Matt carefully got up, and walked over to his mirror. He had a bruise on his cheek from where his dad had slapped him. _"You little piece of shit." Gilbert muttered under his breath, as he reached back and went to slap Matt again, causing Matt to cower into a little ball._ Matt also examined his bloodshot eyes in the mirror, seemed like tons of blood vessels were popped throughout the beating his father had laid on him. _"Don't you fucking run away from me!" Gilbert shouted, his breath reeking of the numerous beers that he must've had before coming home._ Matt went to walk towards the door, but a pain in his ribcage and the shortness of breath had stopped him, lifting up his T-shirt Matt realized there was a big bruise, it was a mix of yellow and blue in colour, like somebody had actually kicked him in the ribs with a pair of safety boots.

As Matt opened the door to his bedroom to start his voyage down the staircase…he found himself wondering just how much more of this he could take, both physically and emotionally.

********

**Let Him Go**

"John, I'm telling you – This year is full of hot ass!" Mike Mizanin exclaimed to John Hennigan as the duo walked out of the cafeteria serving area carrying hot trays of food. John nodded his head, but didn't seem to be in the mood for talking, instead he was looking at Kelly and not focusing on the direction he was going, suddenly Kelly burst out laughing causing John to smile but not notice that he wasn't moving anymore.

John faced forward to see what was blocking him, and an angry Beth Phoenix who was sporting French fries and gravy on her white tank top met him, John's facial expression changed from a smile to one of absolute fear. "Shit, I'm sorry. Beth, I didn't mean-"

Beth lifted John up by the scruff of his shirt, and spoke in a soft but deadly voice. "You fuckin' punk, you better watch where you're fucking walking next time!" she said, as she let go of John's collar causing him to fall to the ground, the fries and gravy falling onto his shirt and the whole cafeteria laughing at the misfortune of John.

John quickly stood up, his face was red from being embarrassed in front of the entire school, scanning the cafeteria with his eyes, he saw that Kelly was covering her face from laughing so hard. "Fuck!" John muttered silently. Nothing usually bugged John, but seeing the girl that he was crushing on laughing at him? Now, that's something that bothered him.

John began walking out of the cafeteria, until he heard something that peaked his interest. "HA! White boy got punked out by a girl!" Shad Gaspard, one of John's classmates in English yelled out, causing John to walk back into the cafeteria and up towards Shad's table, where he was sitting with his friend Jayson Paul and Kelly.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you," John questioned, narrowing his glasses so they were bridged on his nose. The whole cafeteria looked at the two students, as Shad stood up from the bench and tower over John.

"What I said was-" Shad started to say, but John cut him off with a punch to the nose, causing the 6'6" Junior to lunge forward, but Jayson and Mike stepped in the middle to hold their respective friend back.

Kelly looked at John as she fixed her platinum blonde hair, her blue eyes sparkling and for a brief second, a smile appeared across her lips. John caught a glimpse of Kelly's beautiful smile, as one began to slowly appear across his lips before Mike began leading him away. "What a fuckin' punch!" Mike exclaimed, as John and him walked out the cafeteria doors, Mike gushed talking about the fight like it was something he had seen on one of those Ultimate Fighting videos, John still wasn't listening and the only thought running through his head was, _"Babe's got it bad for me."_

****

**Ever Been This High?**

_Fuck English class. Fuck Mr. Adamle who can't even fucking say my name right. How hard is it? Jeff Hardy. It's not like it's something way out there, it's Jeff HARDY. Not Harvey. Damn. So where am I? __Well, unlike my more sensible brother I've always been the daredevil so I'm on the roof. Hopefully what the school calls 'authority' doesn't find me up here or I'll be in deep shit with pops. That's the last thing I need to happen since I'm already on thin ice with him._

_Hell, maybe I'll join some club to keep my attention. Something that will keep me from going off the deep end with all these fucking sucky teachers… Maybe wrestling. I can beat the shit out of people for a sport. Sounds good to me. I don't know, maybe one day I'll make it pro. Matt and I watched wrestling together when we were younger… he's still completely gaga over it, maybe I can actually feel closer to my brother again…_

_I can hear the gym class from up here. Some girl is complaining about the heat. You're in Florida dumbass; it's going to be hot. Wear a mini-skirt like Slut 1 and Slut 2 and call it a day. Simple._

_That's probably why Charity Burns interests me so. She doesn't give in to the trend. She doesn't wear the flimsy skirts and skin-tight tank tops like practically every other girl does. They should be more like her. I can see myself being friends with her. But I'm sure she's heard by now from someone. 'Stay away from Rainbow freak; he'll have you smoking pot by next week. He's just a freak.'_

_I snicker and stand close to the edge of the roof. I'm a daredevil… I wonder what would happen if I jumped off the building and tried to land on the heavy bushes below me. Probably break my back… better not go there. Pops will be really fucking mad if he has to pay for that too._

_Charity's in English with hell teacher right now. I wonder if she hates him too. Or if she's thinking of me like I am her._

_Why am I thinking of her?_

_I need a new fucking hobby._

_****_


	13. Don't You Want To

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. _**

**_Thanks for the reviews guys! =D (If anyone has any future storyline suggestions; I'm open for advice)_**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Don't You Want To Hear Everything First?**

John Cena had just finished cleaning up what seemed like the millionth table that evening, when he looked up at the clock and saw it was finally time for his break. He walked back into the kitchen and asked Danny, "Hey Danny, would it be possible for me to get my break now?"

Danny looked up at the clock. "Yeah, I guess so. You got fifteen minutes, kid."

"Thank you sir," John replied, and walked over to the corner booth. He checked his cell phone, and was responding to the text messages he had gotten, when a pair of small hands covered his eyes. "Mickie?" he said, covering the hands with his. She had said she would be meeting him there that night to talk about something. Although, what that something was, he didn't know.

"Mickie? Why in the world would you be expecting Mickie?" he heard Maria's voice say, and he spun around to look up at her.

"Hey baby, come sit down," he said, gently pulling Maria into the seat with him.

"Answer my question, John. Why did you think I was Mickie? You aren't seeing her behind my back, are you?" Maria demanded.

"Baby, calm down. Mickie and me are just friends, I swear. She said earlier today that she needed to talk about something, so I told her to meet me here when I got my break." Maria eyes him, not sure if he was telling the truth. "Please believe me, babe. I want you, not her."

Maria giggled when he pouted at her, unable to resist his adorable charm. "I believe you, honey," she replied. John smiled at her, and leaned forward, giving her a soft kiss.

Mickie bounced into the diner, both anxious and nervous as she thought about what all she was going to tell John. She had finally managed to muster up enough courage to tell him how she really felt. Her stomach dropped, though, when she saw John kissing Maria. When she finally gets up her courage, that slut Maria distracts John. Go figure. Walking over to them, she asked in a loud voice, "Am I interrupting anything?"

John pulled away, and looked up at Mickie. "Mickie!" he said, gently pushing Maria out of the booth so he could get out.

"You're obviously busy, so don't mind me," Mickie replied coldly, and turned back around to head out the door.

"Maria, babe, give me a sec," John said to Maria, and ran out the door to catch Mickie. "Mickie, come on. Talk to me."

"Go back to Maria. You're clearly wanting to be with her instead."

"Damnit, Mickie, quit putting words in my mouth! I'm here now, and I'm willing to talk. There is clearly something bothering you, and I'd appreciate it if you talked to me about it. You know I hate seeing you upset."

"You want to know what has me so wound up?" John nodded, and she suddenly crushed her mouth to his in an intense and passionate kiss. Once she pulled away, leaving John stunned, she added, "YOU, John. You are the reason I've been so crazy here lately. I like you as more than a friend, yet you can't seem to get that. Well I'm done trying to win you over. I thought the note I sent you would have done it, but apparently not, so I'm over this. I'm over YOU." When John tried to say something, she added in a cold tone, "Don't bother," and stormed off.

"What the fuck just happened?" John said aloud to himself as he watched her walk away, wondering if that had really happened, or if he was dreaming. Unable to let her just walk off, John chased her down, and grabbed her arm.

"Don't-" she started to protest, when John caught her off-guard by giving her a kiss that was just as passionate as the first one they shared.

Once he finally pulled away, leaving her breathless and dazed, he said, "Look, give me some time to think about things, okay? At this point, I don't know what the fuck I want, or feel."

"You mean…you feel the same way?"

"I think so. Look, give me tonight to just clear my thoughts…and possibly arrange things to where a relationship would be possible?" Mickie squealed with delight, and gave him another kiss before rushing off. It looked like things were finally looking up for her.

****

****

Lucky Man

"Man, can you believe how lucky we are in getting to have that babe as our music teacher?" Jay commented as he tuned his bass.

"You said it. Shit, what I wouldn't give to tap that," Adam added as he set up his drum set.

"Who would you tap?" Chris asked as he walked back into the garage with his guitar.

"The new music teacher, man. She's hot as fuck!" Adam replied.

"What's 'fuck'?" a little voice suddenly asked.

The guys all looked at the door where Chris came from, and found a little girl standing there. "Abby, go back inside," Chris said, setting his guitar down and walking over to his little sister.

"Why?"

"Because you don't need to be out here, now go back in."

"But what's 'fuck'?"

Both Jay and Adam tried hard not to let her seeing them laugh. "It's a bad word that you should never say again. Okay?" Chris replied.

She shrugged. "Okay," she replied, and willingly bounced back inside to play in her room.

Chris shook his head and closed the door. "She can be such a pain in the ass at times," he commented.

"Hey, I'd be more than willing to trade you. I'd take your sister over my shitty little brother any day," Jay replied.

"Yeah, you're brother is pretty bad," Chris said with a grin as he got out his guitar. "So, you guys know **_Run to the Hills _yet? Or do I still need to wait on your lazy asses when it comes to practicing it?"**

"Man, lay off. That song is hard," Adam said.

"Yeah. We aren't as in to Maiden as you are," Jay added.

"Do you know it or not?"

"I do," Jay replied.

"Yeah, I pretty much got it down," Adam added.

"You guys would bitch over nothing like that," Chris muttered, and went to start playing, when Jay stopped him. "What?"

"Dude…look!" Jay whispered. Both him and Adam were staring wide-eyed at the house across the street.

Chris looked in the same direction, and raised his eyebrows. "Well I'll be damned," he commented when he saw the same young blonde who taught their music class.

"Hello Ms. Hall," Adam said with a chuckle, grinning as he admired the view of her bending over.

"You know…I think I'm going to be coming over to your house a LOT more often now," Jay commented, his gaze never leaving the blonde music teacher.

Chris simply continued to watch her unload boxes from her vehicle, and thought to himself, _"Man…what I wouldn't give to get some extra credit from her!"_

****


	14. Photographic Memories

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. _**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Photographic Memories**

As Dave sat there on his front porch, staring out at the neighbourhood, he found his mind wandering to his parents. What Melina saw in him, he would never know. After all…his life was far from perfect. His father was known for being one of the biggest drug dealers in the city and even worse yet for selling drugs to minors. His mom wasn't the best influence either. Being a recovering alcoholic who worked the night shift at Danny's Diner and came from a poor background, she had never been mother of the year, but she did manage to help keep a roof over his head and food on the table, so he really couldn't complain.

Just then, a sporty red car pulled into his driveway. Dave frowned and leaned forward in his seat, wondering whom it could be. The person got out of the car, and he was brought back when he saw it was Melina. She gave him a small smile and walked up the steps of his porch to where he was sitting. "Hi," she said in a quiet voice, nervously toying with the hem of her shirt.

"Hey," he replied with a nod of his head. "Nice car."

"Thank you. It was a birthday present from my parents." Dave nodded at this, and they both fell into a silence, until she finally spoke up again. "Can we talk? Please?" she asked.

"Sure. Come sit down," he replied, patting the chair next to his, and she cautiously sat down.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day."

"No, Melina, I'M sorry for the way I was. You did absolutely nothing to deserve that, and you had every right to be mad at me."

"C-Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"What made you so mad?"

Dave sighed and ran a hand across his buzzed hair. "I'm just frustrated. I figured my friends would be a little understanding towards what happened. I tried telling them what really happened, but apparently what I say doesn't mean shit."

"I know you never stole that money, Dave," Melina said in a quiet voice, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Dave looked over at her. "Then why did you leave me when I needed you the most?" he asked in a quiet voice, afraid to talk any louder because of the emotions that were churning within him.

"I…I was afraid of what my friends would think. They had nothing good to say about you, and were telling me non-stop that I should leave you for someone better, and being the good little follower like I was, I listened. Over the summer, though…something made me realize that I should just worry about what I want."

"And what is it you want?" Dave asked in a low voice, staring intently into her eyes.

Melina went to say something, but decided against it, and changed the subject. "I had made you something over the summer, if you still want it. Maybe that will help you see what it is I want."

"I would love to get what you made me," Dave replied with a smile.

This in return made Melina give a bright smile. "Okay. You have close your eyes, though." Dave rolled his eyes, but with a smirk did as she asked. Melina then hurried back to her car. She grabbed the gift, and clutched it to her chest as she walked back over to him. "Okay. Open your eyes," she said as she held the gift out.

Dave opened his eyes, and found her holding what looked like a binder. "What's this?" he asked as he took it from her.

"Look through it, silly!" she replied as she sat down next to him. Dave opened it up, and saw it was a photo album. "It took me weeks to try and get them in chronological order," she added as she leaned over to look with him.

"You really went through all that trouble to make something for me?"

Melina nodded, her cheeks growing red. "It was nothing, really," she replied, looking down at her hands.

Dave had her look back up at him. "This is the best gift I have ever gotten," he said in a gentle voice, making her smile. He returned the smile, and then went back to looking through the pictures within the book. "Look at how scrawny I was freshman year," he commented.

"You were never scrawny, Dave. You were just smaller than you are now," Melina replied.

"I think I was," he said, and groaned when he turned the page. "You just HAD to add in that picture, didn't you?" Dave commented when he saw the picture she had of when he lost a bet and was forced to go through basketball practice wearing a pink tutu and a frilly bra over his clothes. Being as devious as she was, she managed to sneak a picture of him in the get-up right before he was about to take them off

"Oh, come on. You know it was funny," Melina said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, and grinned when he turned to the next page. "That's a good one," he commented. It was a picture of him and Melina before their sophomore Homecoming dance.

"It's my mom's favourite one of us."

"I can see why," Dave replied, and continued to flip through the pages. "Hey, where did that one come from?" he asked when he came upon a picture of the two of them lying on a couch sleeping, Dave's arms wound tightly around her as her head rested on his chest.

"My mom took it. It was the day before I, um…"

"We broke up. I get it," Dave finished for her, and turned the page. He was brought back when he found a piece of paper folded in half there with his name on it. He unfolded it, and saw it was a note that read:

__

Dave,

I was a fool in ever ending our relationship. It took me being away from you so long to realize just how much I care for you. I know I hurt you, and that you probably hate me now, but I was hoping you would consider giving us…giving ME another chance. I don't care anymore what others think. As long as I am with you, then that is all that matters.

When he looked back up at her, Dave saw she was biting her lip, a nervous expression on her face. "Well?" she asked.

Setting the photo album aside, Dave stood up and helped her up as well. Taking her face in his hands, he gave her a gentle but passionate kiss, and replied with a smile once he pulled away, "I think that's possible."

****

**_A/N: I'm real glad that you guys are beginning to like this story. It means a lot to me actually and I read all of your reviews and they are all encouraging words. The next chapter coming up will have some 'detailed' romantic action, if you catch my drift. I'm warning you guys early, but of course I'd still love if you guys read and reviewed! =D_**


	15. Can't We Just Have Fun?

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. _**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Can't We Just Have Fun?**

"Steph, I wish you hadn't told Shawn we would see this with him," Paul complained as he drove to the theatre. "You know I wanted tonight to be just about us."

"I know, baby, but he has just been so down here lately. I figured hanging out with us for a little while could lift his spirits," Stephanie replied. Scooting closer to him, she placed a hand on his chest and murmured in his ear, "Plus…my parents are out of town, and Shane is out with his little girlfriend. We could have the house all…to…ourselves."

Paul gave a wide grin when she said this. "I like the sound of that," he replied, and wrapped an arm around her as they rode in silence the rest of the way.

----

Shawn's stomach lurched when he saw Stephanie and Paul walking toward him. God, did Stephanie look sexy! In a mini-skirt, heels, and a tank top revealing her deep cleavage, Shawn was ready to throw her up against the wall and make sweet love to her right there!

"Hey man," Paul greeted Shawn.

"Hey guys. Thanks for agreeing to come along with me. I know you didn't really want to," Shawn said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, it's no problem, Shawn," Stephanie replied, giving him a secret wink. "We didn't mind, did we Paul?"

Paul cleared his throat when Stephanie pinched him hard in the side. "Yeah, it's no problem. We've been wanting to see Quarantine as well, so it's really no problem."

"As long as you're okay with it, then it's all good. Let's head on in before the theatre gets packed," Shawn replied, and the three of them got their tickets before heading inside.

"Do you want anything, babe?" Paul asked as they passed the concession stand.

"Just something to drink is fine. We can share, if you'd like," Stephanie replied.

"That's fine with me," Paul said, and they got in line. As they stood there, Shawn kept teasingly caressing Stephanie's thigh, making her flinch and swat at him. "You okay, babe?" Paul asked after the third time.

"I'm fine. It felt like some bug was on my leg, but it was just a string," Stephanie lied, and shot Shawn a hasty glare, who was trying to subdue his laughter.

Finally, once they were in the theatre, Stephanie sat in-between Paul and Shawn like she said she was, and immediately kicked Shawn's leg once they were seated. "You're an ass," she hissed.

"Who is?" Paul asked.

Stephanie looked back over at him. "Shawn put his soda on my leg, when he knows I'm cold as it is," she replied, and elbowed Shawn for good measure.

"You wanna switch places?" Paul asked, glancing over at Shawn.

"It's okay. Shawn won't let it happen again, will you Shawn?" she replied, and looked back at Shawn.

"I won't, I promise," Shawn said, holding his hands up.

"You are just asking for it later on," Stephanie whispered in Shawn's ear once the previews came on.

"And I look forward to every second," Shawn replied, making her shiver.

"Cold?" Paul asked, wrapping his arm around Stephanie's shoulders.

"Much better," she replied, snuggling closer to Paul. She enjoyed teasing Shawn like this. It would only make things more interesting later on, when it would be just her and him.

As a way of teasing her back, Shawn started running his fingertips along her bared thigh, making Stephanie squirm and discreetly swat at his hand. His managed to slide her skirt higher up her thigh, massaging the smooth skin as he did so. He made sure, however, that Paul had no idea what was going on, and was pleased when he saw Paul was completely clueless to all of it.

By the end of the movie, both Shawn and Stephanie were on fire, and were desperate to get alone. "That was a damn good movie," Paul commented as the three of them walked out of the theatre.

"That it was," Stephanie added. "What did you think, Shawn?"

"Oh yeah, it was great," Shawn lied. To be honest, he had barely paid attention to the movie. His mind had been more on Stephanie's hot legs.

"Well, as fun as this has been, I think me and Steph are ready to call it a night. Aren't you, baby?" Paul said, looking down at Stephanie. "Steph…why are you giving me that look?"

She hesitated before saying, "Paul…I have the worst headache you could ever imagine. I think tonight isn't a good night."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? I was nice and agreed to come see this damn movie with Shawn, and now you're telling me you're ready to call it a night?"

Stephanie was both brought back and a bit hurt by his reaction. She may have been lying about her headache, but she didn't think he would act like this. "It isn't like I planned for this to happen, Paul," she replied.

"Whatever. I'm going home. Get a ride from Shawn," Paul replied coldly, and stalked off.

_"Oh, I will get a ride from him. Don't worry," _Stephanie thought wickedly, and walked over to Shawn. "Well, that didn't really go the way I wanted it to, but Paul is out of the way," she said in a low voice. "Wanna come over to my place? We would have the house all to ourselves."

"Sounds like quite an idea to me," Shawn replied with a grin, and took her hand in his as he led her over to his car.

----

"I never get tired of coming to your house," Shawn commented as he looked around Stephanie's house.

"Thanks, but I didn't bring you here for you to notice my house. I brought you here to notice…other things," Stephanie replied, a wry grin on her face as she led him up the stairs and to her bedroom. "You know…I've wanted for quite some time to get you in my bedroom," she commented as she pushed him down onto the bed, and straddled his waist.

"Oh have you now?" Shawn asked, his hands going to her hips, and she nodded. "I've wanted you in my bed as well."

"Well that'll have to be our next stop," Stephanie replied, and gave him a wink before leaning forward to kiss him. Her arms wound around his neck and his around her waist as their mouths melded together. Stephanie felt Shawn's hands go inside her shirt, and moaned softly when his hands covered her breasts.

Shawn eagerly caressed Stephanie's soft mounds, feeling like he was ready to pop. He needed her in the worst way. Stephanie suddenly pulled away, and just when he was about to ask her what she was doing, when she swiftly pulled her shirt off over her head, and then pulled his off as well. She grinned at him, and stood up to remove her skirt, leaving her in just her panties and bra. Shawn watched her with lustful eyes as she knelt before him, and undid his jeans. He lifted his hips to help her out as she pulled his jeans down and off of him.

"Someone's excited," she said with a giggle when she saw the bulge that had formed in his boxers.

"You know it," Shawn growled.

"Is this for me?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"Sure is, baby," he replied, and she pulled his boxers down just enough to free him.

"Whatever shall I do with this?" she commented, running her hand along his length.

"How about you put it in your mouth, baby," Shawn mumbled, and groaned when she eagerly did so. Shawn watched her as she made love to him with her mouth, unable to believe this was actually happening. Since freshman year, he had dreamt about Stephanie doing these exact same things night after night, and now that it was actually happening, it was almost too surreal.

Shawn could feel a tingling sensation beginning to suddenly build within him, making him thrust up into her willing mouth. Just when he thought he was about to come, she suddenly took him out of her mouth. Shawn looked at her with questioning eyes as she straddled his lap again. "I can't wait any longer, Shawn. I need you to make love to me right now," she murmured, and Shawn immediately flipped her over onto her back, to where he was above her.

Shawn feverishly discarded his boxers, before removing her panties and bra. "God, you're beautiful," he muttered, gazing down at her nude figure.

"Now, Shawn. Now," she whimpered, holding her arms out to him. Shawn crawled up to cover her, and quickly entered her. Stephanie moaned and wrapped both her arms and legs around him, biting down on his shoulder as rode her hard. Shawn thrust into her again and again, his motions quickly speeding up until they both were crying out their pleasure.

"Holy shit," Shawn panted as he collapsed onto her.

"That was amazing," Stephanie sighed, running her hand through his hair.

"Mm-hmm. That it was," he mumbled, and finally rolled over.

They looked at each other, a smug grin on their faces. "Will you stay the night? Please?" she asked, cuddling next to him and stroking his chest.

Shawn nodded. "Of course I will," he replied, and kissed her before they both got beneath the covers. Holding onto each other, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

----

A figure discreetly stood outside Stephanie's door, a wicked grin on his or her face as they filmed Shawn and Stephanie making love. They knew that deep down they should feel guilty for doing something like this, but blackmailing was so much fun. They could imagine all the fun they could having making these two squirm, and once the two of them were asleep, they walked away with evil thoughts dancing in their head.

****

**_A/N: Wow. What romantic action eh? Don't say I didn't warn you guys. =D_**

**_Who could this mystery filmer be? What are their intentions? I'm up to hear some predictions from ya guys!_**


	16. Late Night Walk

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. _**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Late Night Walk**

__

I guess I'm not normal. Oh wait, you've already figured that out, haven't you? I guess normal people don't walk down the street at three in the morning. Then again, I've never been classified as normal and I don't need to start now. I'm fuckin' pissed. You can say I love my brother, as that can be the only explanation to why.

Back at the house, Pops is kickin' the hell out of Matt. I don't want to interfere with that, I definitely don't need to get into anymore shit with him. He'll send me back to that boarding school… like that really ever helped any. Anyway, Matt just takes the fuckin' shit. I guess he's used to it by now, I have no clue how long it's been going on. It wasn't happening before I left… damn. I mean, Matt's a good guy. He has his priorities mixed up at times but he doesn't deserve what Pops is doing right now. He touches me and he'll regret it. Maybe I should have stopped him, maybe I could've calmed them both down, but hell, I'm the younger brother, it's not supposed to be this way.

Not at all.

I bet Charity has a normal, loving family that are all sleeping right now, dreaming of happy things. I wish I had that. Maybe I could ask her to move in with them… oh wait, I barely know here and she thinks I'm a freak. I know it… I just saw the way she looked at me today.

She screamed freak without even opening her mouth.

And she…

Who the fuck is making that noise at three in the fucking morning? Oh great, it's dumb, dumber, and dumbass down there. They're playing with fire why does that not surprise me? It's not like they can handle much more… fucking retards. 'Oh I make pretty light… oh, light make hair on fire, oh, I burn to death… cool.' Shit.

"Oh, look who it is, little Mr. Emo!" a voice says, in a mocking tone. Great, just fucking great. Alvin, Ken, and Shelton are coming my way. Ken smirks at me as they pass, mumbling things about drugs and other fuckin' shit I don't want to deal with.

"Fuck off," I grumble, giving them a glare similar to the one I used to English class earlier. "Don't you have some fuckin' dog to torture?"

"Nope," Ken grins.

"Then go find someone else to fuck around with before I make you wish you could," I mumble, trying to shove my way around the moronic trio.

"Yeah, yeah, we're so afraid of you," Alvin cuts in, pulling me back to the three. "Listen asshole, we know you are up to something. We saw you're fuckin' name on the sign up sheet for wrestling. We're going to be the stars of the team. We don't need fucked up druggies on our team. I suggest you stay the hell away if you know what is good for you."

I laugh at him. "Yeah, yeah, sure," I reply, mocking him. "Why don't you fuckers go home and masturbate to a magazine of Pamela Anderson because that photo is as close to a girl you'll ever get."

"Look who's talking," Shelton states, giving me an 'I'm-so-much-fucking-better-than-you' look. "We have plenty of hot chicks."

"Oh, like every girl is after you guys, they're not stupid," I growl. "Woman tend to like men with an actual brain, something you guys were obviously fuckin' born without."

Ken scowls, while Shelton just laughs at me. Hothead and moron Alvin tries to hit me, but his stupid moronic friends hold him back. "Come on Alvin, he's not fuckin' worth it. He won't even last two fuckin' weeks, they'll be sending him back to that special needs school soon enough."

Before I can react, they jog away, hopping on bikes just down the road. Fuckin' assholes can go fall into an ocean full of hungry fuckin' sharks for all I care."

Coming back up to my house now… the lights are off. I sneak into the back door and up to the room Matt and I share. He's still awake, the light is on. Carefully, I open the door and peer in. Matt has ice to his face so I can't see him.

"What the fuck did he do this time?" I ask, closing the door behind me.

"This," Matt replies with ice in his tone, revealing a black eye and a bloody nose. "I don't know what the fuck I am going to do. I can't go in to see Principal fuckin' Flair at school like this tomorrow."

"Shit Matt, you need to fight back!" I yell softly. "He can't do this shit to you. It's not right."

"Jeff, handle your own issues. I have mine and I'll deal with them, please. Just go to bed. I'll figure something out in the morning." Matt takes the ice and chucks it into the garbage can, slamming his body back onto the bed.

"Can't we talk? I've been gone a while," I murmur, slipping into the covers beneath me.

"Jeff, I'm fuckin' tired. Just go to sleep," Matt murmurs back. I guess Matt and I aren't as close as we used to be.

I swear it doesn't hurt.

****

**_A/N: I finally return with a new chapter. Thank you all for the reviews! They are awesome._**


	17. Check Yes Or No

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. _**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Check Yes Or No**

"Dude, why were you so desperate to get to school today? Any other time I'm just now getting up," Glenn said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Well first of all, Ma caught onto the fact that we've been getting to school so late, and the last thing I wanted was to get grounded the night of the big party. Especially when I've been waiting for this for weeks now. Plus…I have some business to take care of," Mark replied.

Glenn raised an eyebrow at him. "And just what business is that?"

Mark watched Sara intently as she walked down the hall. "Just business. I'll tell you later. See you in class, man," he replied, and patted Glenn's shoulder as he followed Sara down the hallway.

Glenn shook his head and headed back outside to smoke a cigarette. As he sat in the grass of the front lawn of their school, he noticed Tori off in the distance, standing by her bright red convertible. He didn't know what it was about her, but she was just so…alluring. While she was just like the other girls in their class, at the same time there was something different about her. Unlike the other airhead blonde bimbos, she seemed to actually have a hidden intelligence. Glenn knew, though, that he would never have a chance with her, and snuffed out his cigarette before heading back inside to get something to drink and head to class.

"Sara!" Mark called out as he caught up to her. When she didn't turn to acknowledge him, he called out, "Blondie!"

Sara immediately spun around when he said this. "I told you not to call me that!" She said, poking him in the chest.

"Hey, it got your attention, didn't it?" Mark replied with a smirk.

Sara rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"You busy tonight?"

"Why do you care if I am or not?"

"Because there is a party going on tonight, and I was hoping to see you there."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, really."

"Huh…I'll think about it," Sara replied, and surprised him by giving a wink before walking away. With a smug grin, Mark headed to his locker. It wouldn't be long before he had her right where he wanted her.

****

**Last Night, I Was An Ass…But, I Don't Know Everything**

Stephanie was looking through her locker for one of her textbooks, when a hand suddenly covered her eyes. "Guess who, baby," a deep voice said in her voice, and she knew right away it was Paul.

Stephanie turned around and asked, "What do you want, Paul?" He brought his other hand, which had been behind his back, in front of her, and she gasped when she saw he was holding a dozen red roses. "Paul, they're beautiful," she commented, taking them from him.

"I was an asshole last night, and should have been thinking of you instead of myself. Do you think you could ever forgive me?" he asked.

"You really pissed me off."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just wanted last night to be about us. I was hoping to…you know…have you to myself."

"So that gives you the right to yell at me like you did?"

"Baby, I'm trying to apologize here. I'm saying what I did was wrong, and I should have been more understanding when you wanted to go home."

"It's going to take a lot more than some roses to make up for that," Stephanie said as she gently put the flowers in her locker. When she turned around to face him again, she added with a smile, "It's a start, though," and softly touched his arm before walking off. Paul sighed and headed off to his class. It may not have been the answer he wanted, but it was a start.

Stephanie turned down the hall to where her class was, when she felt a hand suddenly grab her butt. She spun around, and smiled when she saw it was Shawn. "Hey there stud," she said, her arm sliding around him.

"Hey to you too sexy," he replied with a grin.

"You were great last night."

"You weren't too bad yourself," he replied, making her giggle. He then made sure no one was looking before giving her a quick kiss, and headed into the classroom. With a big smile on her face, and a blush on her cheeks, she headed into the room as well, enjoying the feeling she got from having two men wrapped around her finger at once.

****

**Revenge Is Sweet**

As Mr. Bischoff quickly walked into the school building, his heart pounded in his chest. He was getting tired of Mark and Glenn's shit, and was ready to put an end to their reign of terror. He wanted them out of the school, and knew just how to get them out of there. He brought his hand into his pocket, and gave a small smile when the feel of plastic met his fingertips. Once he reached the teacher's lounge, he was relieved when he saw it was still empty. That's how he wanted it.

Mr. Bischoff pulled the tiny plastic bag from his pocket and let out a sigh of relief, the marijuana was so neatly compressed into the bag that it amazed him. The sound of whistling was heard in the distance and he began getting nervous, hands starting to sweat, eyes starting to fidget between the bag of marijuana in his hands and the door, while the whistling was getting closer and closer, until suddenly the door burst open causing him to drop the bag of marijuana. _'Shit!'_ Eric muttered, as he bent down to reach for the bag until he heard a female laughing followed by some male laughter as well.

"Mm, Michelle you are looking absolutely fine today!" Eric had to suppress his laughter from underneath the table, as he heard the Physical Education teacher, Mr. Angle flirting with the Fitness coach, Ms. McCool.

"Why, thank you stud." Michelle replied, as she gently traced her finger over Kurt's chest through his shirt. "I want to fu-" Michelle stopped herself, as she heard a cough from somewhere inside the lounge. "What was that?" She asked, looking around the lounge with Kurt until they saw a pair of black shoes peaking out from beneath a table.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kurt spat out with obvious anger in his voice, "Trying to spy, I presume." Eric held his hands up in protest, standing up as Kurt grabbed his suit jacket and pressed him up against the wall. "If I ever and I mean EVER catch you in here again, Bischoff. You're gonna deal with me!" Kurt quickly let go of Eric, causing Eric to tumble to the floor as he walked out of the lounge.

"Michelle, I didn't mean-" Eric began.

"Save it. Pervert!" Michelle rolled her eyes and walked out of the lounge following close behind Kurt.

Eric stood up from the floor and dusted off his suit jacket, _'Thank God, he didn't decide to punch my lights out.'_ He muttered, and realized the marijuana bag was still on the floor underneath the table. Eric bent down to pick it up, when he heard coughing from behind him. _'Uh-oh!'_ Eric thought to himself, turning around he saw the head football coach, Mr. McMahon standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Eric, what in God's name are you doing with a bag of marijuana?" Vince questioned, crossing his arms over his impressive muscular frame. Mr. McMahon was more built than most of his football players, and had such an imposing look that nobody ever got on his bad side.

Eric took a huge gulp as he smiled weakly, "Um… um…" he couldn't come up with an answer, till he remembered that the Callaway Brothers were thinking of joining the football team this year. "I had to confiscate this from both Mark and Glenn, they were planning to light up in the hallway. I'm sorry, you had to find out this way." A small grin came across his lips as Mr. McMahon nodded his head seemingly in understanding.

"Really?" Mr. McMahon questioned.

Eric nodded his head.

"We can't have potential football players doing drugs, we might have to tell Ric." The grin now stretched across Eric's lips, he had finally accomplished his revenge. He would never have to see or deal with the Callaway Brothers anymore. "Before we go though, I was wondering if you'd be up for some." Mr. McMahon said, as he held out a lighter.

Eric nodded his head, and took a deep sigh of relief before slipping the bag of marijuana back into his jacket pocket, walking out of the teacher's lounge with Mr. McMahon, and the two of them walked out the side doors towards the Staff Parking Lot.

****

**_A/N: It's been almost a month. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, just a bunch of stuff going on. I hope you all still enjoy this story. Thank you all for the reviews! They are awesome._**


	18. Can You Keep A Secret?

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. _**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

"Hey, what answer did you get for number twenty?" Dave asked John. When he received no answer, he looked over at him and saw John was staring off into space. "John, wake the fuck up!" Dave said louder.

John looked over at him. "You say something?" he asked.

"Man, what is up with you? You have been out of it all day it seems."

"Nothing, man. Nothing at all."

"Oh, that is such a lie."

"Look, just don't worry about it, okay?"

"John, how long have we known each other, man? Don't pull that shit with me."

John looked back over at him, and sighed. "Okay, fine. If I tell you, though, you gotta keep this between us. Got it?"

"Yeah, totally."

John looked around, making sure no one was close-by, and said in a low voice, "Mickie kissed me yesterday."

"She what?"

"Yeah. You remember that note I told you about?"

"The one Maria wrote?"

"Yeah, that was actually Mickie's work."

"No way!"

"Way. She kissed me, and then said it was her that wrote it."

"So what, are you two a thing now, or something?"

"Far from it, actually. She was pretty fucking pissed. I guess the fact that me and Maria are going out never settled with her."

"Well do you like Mickie?"

"Sure…just not that way. She's like a sister to me, and I'm not sure if I ever could like her in that way. I mean, I care about her and shit, but I care about Maria too. Fuck, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Sounds like you've got yourself quite the predicament."

"You can say that again," John muttered, and stood up. "I need to take a piss. I'll be back," he added, and walked out of the library.

"Hey baby," Melina greeted Dave as she walked over to him, sitting in the chair next to his and kissing his cheek.

"Hey babe," he replied, wrapping his arm around her. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did," she replied, showing him the book. "Hey, what were you and John talking about?"

Dave frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Well he looked like he was upset or worried over something." Dave looked to make sure John wasn't coming back, and whispered in her ear what John had told him. Melina gasped at this. "No way!"

"That's exactly what my reaction was."

"I can't believe I never noticed before that she liked him that way."

"Yeah, just don't say anything."

"Don't say what?" John asked as he walked up to them.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," Dave replied, and went back to working on his homework. He just hoped Melina kept this secret.

****

**Can't Keep A Secret**

As Melina walked up to Mickie's front door, she kept repeating in her head to keep what Dave told her a secret. She knew Mickie would get pissed if she ever found out about what he said. "Hey Melina," Mickie said in a half-hearted tone.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Melina asked as she walked into the house.

"I feel like hell," Mickie muttered, tightening the cover around herself as she led Melina into the living room.

"You look like you've been through hell. Do you want me to go? If you would rather hang out another time-"

"No, please stay. I could use the company," Mickie replied, and the two of them sat down on the couch.

"I brought a couple things over you might like," Melina said as she handed Mickie the plastic store bag.

Mickie looked through the contents in the bag. "Awesome movie choices, hon," she commented as she pulled out the DVDs.

"I brought over a little something special as well."

"What's that?" Mickie asked as she looked back in the bag, and gasped as she pulled out a container. "Is this what I think it is?"

Melina grinned and nodded. "My mom made a batch of her soup just for you when I told her you were sick."

"You and your mom are angels!" Mickie replied, and hugged Melina. "I'm eating this right now. I'm starved. Here, come with me," she added, and headed into the kitchen.

Melina followed Mickie into the kitchen, her lip almost chewed to smithereens from nerves of having to keep that secret locked up inside of her, she could not by any means tell Mickie about it.

"Thank you so much," Mickie smiled slightly, as she took a seat at the kitchen table and took a huge spoonful of the soup. Melina just nodded her head as she brushed a few loose strands of hair that were hanging just slightly over her eyes. "Something on your mind, Mel?" Mickie questioned, putting down the spoon on the placemats and looking at her best friend.

"Hmm? Me? No. Nothing at all. Nothing on my mind." Melina quickly said, slapping her forehead lightly. Mickie eyed her Latina friend as she took another spoonful of the soup. "I'm sorry, Mickie. I'm just very nervous today. Huge test, you know?" Mickie slowly nodded her head as she got up to put the container in the dishwasher, leaning against the frame, Mickie could tell that her friend was hiding something. Melina never bit her nails unless she had or knew a huge piece of gossip about someone or something in the school.

"Who's it about?" Mickie questioned, hoping that her quick question would catch her friend off guard. "John." Melina blurted, before realizing she's already given out too much information. "Cena?" Mickie asked, stepping away from the dishwasher and back to her seat, causing Melina to jerk upwards "I've already said too much," Melina blurted out, as she began walking towards the door, trying to slip her coat and shoes on quickly.

"Already said too much?" Mickie questioned, blocking Melina's exit to the door. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Melina tried pushing past Mickie, who kept a firm block on the front door.

"Tell me or you're not leaving…" Mickie narrowed her brown eyes. If this was about John Cena, she wanted to know what it was that her friend was hiding from her.

"Um, John told Dave about you kissing him last night."

"Oh?" Mickie questioned, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah. And, it pains me to say this also, but he said that he doesn't love you _that_ way. He said, he loves you like a sister." Melina saw that Mickie's heart was most likely broken after that.

"Oh." Mickie walked away from the path to the front door. "You can go now." Mickie mumbled. "Mickie, I'm so sorry…" Melina tried bringing her friend into a hug. "Fuck, just leave NOW!" Mickie walked back into the kitchen and looked at the bowl of empty soup. _'Empty. Just like my heart.'_ Mickie thought, as she heard the front door close.

Melina took a deep sigh as she walked out onto the sidewalk. 'I shouldn't have said anything at all. I'm going to be in such deep shit.' Melina thought to herself, walking back to Cypress Bay was going to be such a guilt-ridden trip.

****

**I'll do anything**

__

Chris Irvine sat in the middle of the cafeteria looking down at the dry fettuccini noodles on his plate, a 'special' sauce poured over them, can you even trust that food when one look at it makes you want to hurl? Adam and Jay were at a meeting for the hockey team, and couldn't join Chris for lunch, so he had to sit by himself in the cafeteria surrounded by idiots that had absolutely no taste in music, just like he had no taste for the fettuccini alfredo on his plate. Getting up, Chris grabbed the tray of 'pasta' and began walking towards the nearest garbage can, attempting to throw out the horrible food before he heard a voice from a distance.

"Couldn't put it down your throat either?" Chris looked around to see whom the voice belonged to, it sounded so familiar but Chris couldn't put a picture to the voice. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and came face to face with the beautiful music teacher, Ms. Hall. "I couldn't eat it, so I don't blame you, Christopher." Chris could feel his cheeks burn red in embarrassment but didn't feel the need to correct his teacher, she was too beautiful to correct.

"Well, it's just cafeteria food in general, Ms. Hall. It has gotten so-" Chris felt Ms. Hall place her fingertip on his soft lips before hushing him. Chris smirked and took a deep look into her blue eyes, she seemed so attractive, and all Chris wanted to do was kiss her right then and there.

"You're so handsome, Christopher." Ms. Hall smiled and replaced her finger with her lips. Chris instantly felt his lips part as he began kissing the beautiful teacher back…

"Chris! Dude, stop making out with the fuckin' alfredo!" Chris woke up to see his face was entrenched in the _'sauce'_ of the alfredo as Jay and Adam were giving him looks of disgust.

"Uh..." Chris began to describe what had happened, but the guys packed up their lunches and moved elsewhere in the cafeteria. "Nevermind." Chris sighed and began eating the alfredo he _'made out'_ with.

He could've sworn it was Ms. Hall, and not the alfredo, looking up from his plate he saw Ms. Hall standing at the entrance to the cafeteria, a smile adorned across her lips…And, she was staring right back at him.

****

**_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad to see people still enjoy reading this. Hope you all got some kind of laugh with Chris' scene!_**


	19. Oogling Goodies

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. _**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Oogling Goodies**

"You know, he is sort of cute," Nattie Neidhart commented while she and her newest friend, Lisa Marie Varon ate lunch. The natural blonde looked out across the cafeteria with a thoughtful gaze. "Nice hair… cute smile—"

"Total player," Lisa finished. "C'mon, Nat, you could do way better than John. He's a total dirt bag." She sighed while her friend ogled like most girls did before they had gotten to know John.

"But look at him," Nattie whined. "At least let me enjoy the site. God… does he work out twenty-four hours of the day? I mean… he took his shirt off during gym today and—"

"Ugh!" Lisa shrieked. "I don't wanna hear it! He's an ass."

"A hot ass." Nattie grinned at Lisa while she collapsed her head onto the desk. "And he's got a hot ass too."

"Nattie," Lisa whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Please, please go get a sledge hammer and then hit me in the head _repeatedly _after you find one."

"Why?" Nattie asked. She looked back over to the table John was seated at, his friend Mike now next to them. They were both ogling at Kelly just two tables over.

"Because you're hopeless."

"I can't help that my eyes have good taste," Nattie said in a singsong voice. "The man is gorgeous."

"Yeah, sure," Victoria mumbled. They stood up almost in unison and walked over to the garbage can, tossing their lunches. Nattie still glanced back at John as they walked outdoors.

"Hey, did you hear?" Nattie turned to Lisa while she stared off into the afternoon sun.

"Hear what?"

"My father is trying out here to be a coach." Lisa stared at Nattie with boredom. "A wrestling coach."

"Great, give the guys more egos," Lisa muttered.

"NO!" Nattie shrieked. "Not for the guys. For the girls. He wants to train girls and show them how to wrestle. See, back in my old town, we had a league going. Daddy was great at it. I was going to join, but he said I was too young. I want to learn now."

"To wrestle? Isn't that just for guys?" Lisa turned closer to Nattie with slight curiosity.

"No! No! It's not. It's for everyone. And it's amazing. We could go pro one day. Be the next big thing. Best friends who kicked ass in the ring somehow. Legends even." Nattie's facial expression turned dreamy. "What do you say?"

Lisa, the tough girl, smiled. "Will there be pain?"

Nattie shrugged. "Dunno. Probably."

Lisa laughed, rubbing her red and black hair around with her fingers. "Count me in."

****

**Always Cocky, Those Voices Just Keep Talking**

Randy discreetly stood by his locker, sneaking peaks around the open door at Candice. He wanted to go up to her and talk to her, but at the same time he didn't want to seem weak. _"Come on, man, quit being such a pussy! Just talk over to her, and ask why she's been doing what she's doing." _He knew his reputation was on the line if he didn't confront her on her actions. This was his year to shine, and he was NOT about to let some bimbo like Candice prevent that.

"Candice!" he called out, causing the brunette to turn around quickly to see where the voice had come from. Closing his locker, Randy began the walk towards his ex-girlfriend slowly and methodically. "We've gotta talk, and I'm not going to take no for an answer…" Candice rolled her eyes, 'Not the only time you wouldn't take no as an answer.' She muttered to herself, as the cocky teenager strode up to her. "Look. I want to know why you're treating me so fucking harsh, I didn't do a damn thing to you and you know that!" Randy spat out, placing his hand on Candice's locker as he stared down at the brunette's body.

"Didn't do anything? You didn't do anything?" Candice questioned, causing Randy to shake his head quickly. "Oh, yes – I remember it now. That's right, Randy, you didn't do a DAMN thing. In fact, if I remember it fully, it was I that dumped YOU on your sixteenth birthday because you didn't want to have sex with me!" Candice looked up at Randy, who seemed to have a look of disbelief on his face. "I mean, you were the one crying and begging for me to take you back, right?" Randy stayed silent, he couldn't say anything at all, and Candice was telling the honest truth about what he did to her. "You are a fucking scum-bag, Randy Orton! I'm so glad that I dumped you. You are a worthless piece of shit." Randy lunged towards Candice, but his forehead met the steel of her locker as she shut it and began walking off to her next class.

"Bitch…" Randy muttered, as he clutched to his forehead. The pain from his head hitting Candice's locker was too much, causing Randy to slide down the locker and sit on the floor, beginning to see a few bright flashes of light. Looking up, Randy noticed Ashley Massaro standing about a few feet away from him, with a smirk adorned across her face. Randy forced a small smile to appear on his lips as he stared at the punk princess, Ashley certainly wasn't the girl that you'd want to bring home to your parents, but she was a girl, and a damn good-looking one at that.

****

**Would You Accompany Me to Tonight's Party?**

John Hennigan flipped through the current issue of 'People' magazine, it always seemed as if the Paparazzi caught celebrities in their worst moments, certainly they would've been willing to snap the picture of him getting his head almost decapitated by Beth Phoenix yesterday in the cafeteria. _'Why did I even show up early for class?'_ John muttered to himself, closing the magazine and storing it into the confines of his leather bag. Getting up to stretch out the muscles in his leg, John seemed to notice that Kelly was across the hallway and she was giggling about something or someone.

Standing a little straighter, John strode over to Kelly and Sara. He felt bold, he felt confident, but most importantly he felt lucky. "Hello ladies," he said as he walked over to them. As Kelly tried to get a hold of her laughing, she looked over at him.

"Can I help you?" Kelly asked, crossing her arms. "I gotta go. See you later Kelly," Sara suddenly said, and walked away. "There is a party going on tonight that is supposed to be quite awesome, and I was hoping to have a cute little blonde on my arm as I arrive in style," John said casually as he leaned against the locker by her.

"Hmm," Kelly put a finger to her lips as she rested her other hand against the belt on her jeans. "Arrive in style? Wouldn't that mean, you'd have to dress in … style?" Kelly laughed quietly, watching John lower his glasses as he nodded his head, he made her feel so weak, yet so excited.

"You saying I don't have style?" he asked, his eyebrow cocked.

"You were the one who said it, not me," Kelly replied, a slight smirk on her face. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she shut her locker and added, "I need to get to class."

John watched her walk away, and called out, "Hey, you never gave me a response! Will you, or won't you?" Kelly turned around, and shrugged before continuing to walk away. "She wants me…she wants me bad," John said aloud to himself, a wry grin on his face as he headed off to his own class.

********

**Grow A Set and then we'll talk**

__

"Shit Matt, you need to fight back!" The words still rung loudly in my ears, even though it was last night that they were said to me. I can't shake that statement away. Jeff is my younger brother and sometimes to my surprise it is almost as if he were the older one out of us. I try to be the strong older brother that I know he needs, but with how much our dad tears me down both physically and emotionally, I don't think I can do it for much longer.

"I can't fight back, Jeff." Matt said to no one in particular, as he slowly reached his seat in Mr. Heyman's science class, the pain in his ribcage was a constant reminder of the beating his father had laid on him after he got suspended.

Charity Burns was sitting in the corner of the room, her gray-blue eyes focused on the teacher as he was chewing on the tip of his pen while attempting to do a crossword. 'What a weird teacher.' Charity giggled silently to herself until the sound of the desk beside her being filled captured her attention and the sight beside her was one that shocked her to say the least. Matt Hardy was sitting there, his black hair swept over his forehead covering the sight of his eyes, he wasn't supposed to be at school or on school property until Monday, so what was he doing there?

"Hi," Matt grinned as he pushed a strand of hair from his face, "Long time no see." Charity just nodded her head. She didn't know how to respond, she had liked Matt a bit, but after seeing him attack that student for no reason at all those feelings seemed to go down the drain. "No 'hi' or 'hello' back?" Matt questioned. _This is strange to say the least, she doesn't want to talk with me. What the heck did I do? Wait a second…She must've been there during -_ Matt lowered his voice and focused his eyes on Charity's gaze, "You saw me snap, didn't you?" The nodding of Charity's head made Matt instantly hate himself. "Oh c'mon, I didn't mean to. You didn't hear every-"

"Okay class, today I want to talk about the pig dissection taking place next week." Mr. Heyman starting his lesson plan for the day cut out Matt's voice. Taking out a sheet of paper, Matt scribbled out a note, crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it onto Charity's desk, just hoping and praying that she'd actually read it and not ignore it.

__

'Meet me at Danny's Diner tonight? 5:30PM, I'll explain everything. Okay?'

Charity took a strand of her brown hair in between her fingers and gently twisted as she was reading the note, taking a pen from her pencil case and beginning to write something made Matt smile. _At least she's not ignoring it, it's just a matter if she's going to accept the offer or not. I hope she accepts, she needs to hear the whole story, and not just what she saw._

__

'Fine. Don't make me regret it though, Okay?'

Matt smiled as he read the note that Charity wrote back to him, looking back at Matt to see his response Charity was surprised to see Matt mouthing something at her with a grin spread across his lips, "You won't regret it." Charity felt her cheeks burn a little and it was quite obvious that she was blushing. 'Cut it out, Charity. You're staring and he's going to notice real soon.' Charity thought to herself and began diverting her attention back to the lesson being taught, until she noticed that Matt had focused on her again. Strangely enough, he was acting just like that Jeff Harvey kid in Mr. Adamle's class. Wait! It was Jeff Hardy in English class and Matt Hardy in here. 'No way. No fuckin' way!' Charity mumbled quietly. They were brothers?!

****

**_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad to see people still enjoy reading this. A bit of a long chapter, but I think my readers deserve it. =D_**


	20. Nothing Like You Planned

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. _**

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Nothing like You Planned**

John walked down the street to Mickie's house, wondering if she was still upset. He hadn't meant to anger her. They had quite a bit of history together, and the last thing he wanted for her to be not talking to him. As a way of sort of making it up to her, he had even gone as far as buying her a big plush teddy bear. He knew she was still to this day a sucker for stuffed animals.

As he walked up the steps, John found himself wondering what she would say when she saw what he got her. He hoped she liked it. He knocked on the door, and a few seconds later it opened. "Hello John," Mickie's mother greeted him. "Hello Mrs. James. Could I see Mickie for a quick moment? I wanted to give her today's homework." "Of course. Come on in," she replied, and stepped aside. "She's in the living room," Mickie's mother informed him, and John thanked her before walking into the other room.

John found Mickie sitting on the couch, bundled up in a huge cover as she flipped through the channels on the television. He smirked when he saw her stop on the show Rock of Love Bus. She had always enjoyed those reality shows, even if they were a bit corny at times. "Is he seriously...no, Bret, don't kiss that skank! Oh geez, EW!" Mickie exclaimed to herself, hiding her face behind the cover.

"Oh no! He kissed the skank. I can't believe it! What a travesty. The whole world is coming to an end!" John laughed silently to himself, as he saw Mickie's face peak out from behind the cover.

"John!" Mickie screamed quietly and pulled the covers off her before running over to him and giving him a hug. "I have been waiting for you all day," Mickie smiled as she walked over to the couch where she had placed the remote, and turned off the television set. "Sit. I won't bite…hard." Mickie giggled as she wiggled her eyebrows back and forth.

"Mm, I like biting." John winked as he placed a hand around Mickie's waist as the brunette sat down next to him on the couch.

"Mm, and I like this." Mickie smiled and kissed the spot right behind John's earlobe causing the Quarterback of the Cypress Bay Lightning to shiver in antici…pation.

"I brought your homework, Mick-" John got cut off when Mickie placed her lips against his and leaned into him, feeling his hand slide up Mickie's back caused John to react by leaning forward and placing his lips against Mickie's.

"Mickie…" John started as he took a deep breath from the kiss, "maybe we shouldn't be doing this." Mickie leaned her head back and looked at John, confusion in her eyes.

"Why? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Mickie, I'm with Maria. I-" John started to say, when she suddenly stood up, fire burning in her eyes.

"Get out," she said in a low, deadly voice, pointing to the hall leading to the front door.

"What? Mickie come on-" he started to say, when she grabbed his shirt, and started pushing him to get up.

"Get out! Now!" she yelled, slapping his shoulders and arms.

"Mickie-"

"Shut the hell up, and just get out! Melina was right all along, and now I feel like an idiot!" she screamed, snatching up the bear that was lying atop of her schoolbooks and hitting him with it. John covered his head and made his way toward the door, trying to get her to stop but having no success. When he finally reached the door, he opened it and she surprised him by shoving him out the door, and slamming it shut behind him. John stumbled out the house, but caught himself before he fell off the porch. He looked back, and found her parents sitting there, shocked looks on their faces. Straightening his clothes, John resituated himself and walked away without a word.

_"That definitely didn't go like I thought it would,"_ he thought to himself as he walked down the street to his house, wondering what he had done to make her mad, and how he could fix this.

"Hey John! Wait up!" he heard someone call out. When he turned around, he found Melina and Dave walking toward him.

"Hey," John muttered.

"What's the matter?" Dave asked with a frown.

"I just left Mickie's, and for some reason she got all mad at me. I don't know what I did. Said something about Melina was right," John replied with a shrug.

It immediately clicked in Dave's mind what was wrong. "Melina was right, eh?" Dave commented, looking down at Melina. He couldn't see her face, due to the fact that she was looking at the ground, but he knew that she had caught on as well.

"Am I missing something here?" John asked with a frown.

Dave looked back up at him. "Apparently, Melina told her what you told me."

"What?" John yelled, suddenly furious. "Why the fuck did you tell her in the first place?"

"She got it out of me, man. Sorry."

"Whatever. Fuck both of you," John replied, and stormed off.

"Honey, I'm sorry," Melina commented in a quiet voice, finally looking back up at him.

"I can't believe you fucking blabbed to Mickie about this when I told you not to," Dave said in a harsh voice.

"I said I was sorry-"

"Yeah, well, sorry isn't going to cut it this time," Dave snapped, and walked off, leaving Melina standing there with a dazed look on her face.

****

**Close Call**

Paul was walking down the hall, minding his own business, when he suddenly heard someone behind him talking about Stephanie. He frowned, and quickly pulled himself towards a locker hoping to not cause a scene and let it be known that he'd heard the person behind him.

"Well if Stephanie is handing it out for free, then I am definitely getting in line!" Charlie Haas spoke proudly and confidently as his friend known 'round the campus as Dolph Ziggler nodded his head with a smirk on his lips.

"You got that right, Charlie." Dolph spotted Paul standing at the locker next to them and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey…" Paul turned around, his face was red and he was pissed. "I'm Dolph Zigg-" Dolph's introduction was cut short as Paul grabbed him by the throat and hurled him against the metal lockers.

"Where do you get off thinking you can say shit like that about my girl?" he growled.

"Hey man, back off. We're just telling it like it is. Or do you not know what your precious girlfriend is doing?" Charlie butted in, trying to get Paul to let him go.

Paul frowned at him and reluctantly Dolph go. "What the fuck are you two talking about?" he asked, facing Charlie.

"She's been hanging around with your boy Shawn. And I don't they're just friends, either," Charlie informed him, a smug grin on his face. "So, since you don't seem to mind, can I have a go?" This statement caused Paul to go off the deep end, as he took a deep breath before throwing a vicious punch at Charlie, which floored the student almost instantly.

"You shut your fucking mouth, punk, and stay the hell away from her," Paul threatened, and shoved Dolph roughly into the locker before storming off. He didn't like this rumor about Stephanie one bit…

A student walked by the unconscious Charlie Haas before hearing the cries coming from the closed locker, the voice of Dolph Ziggler, "HELP!" Dolph called from inside the locker, and within seconds the student opened the door freeing Dolph. Out of breath, he took one look at the person and a smug grin appeared across his face, "Thanks," Dolph said extending his hand to the mystery person, "I'm Dolph Ziggler."

"Dolph Ziggler, you say?" The person asked with confusion rising in their voice, "How come I haven't heard that name on campus?"

Dolph shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand through his bleached hair; "I'm new. I just came to Cypress Bay this year," Charlie wrapped his arm around Dolph's shoulder for support as he finally caught his breath, "And Charlie here was telling me about that Stephanie McMahon girl that has been fucking every guy on campus. What a gutter slut!"

"How do you two know that this Stephanie girl is really fucking every guy on campus?" The student asked with curiosity as he ran a hand through his light brown-colored hair that fell to the collar of his shirt.

"Let's just say we have a friend that knows everything." Dolph grinned and winked at Charlie, who returned the favor without hesitation.

"So you're basing your opinion of her strictly on what you've heard?" "Well...yeah." Shaking his head, the kid muttered, "Here's your sign," and walked away.

Stephanie had her head in her locker, trying to keep the fact that was on her phone discreet. "No! Are you serious? Oh, hon, I'm so sorry. Do you need me to come over? You sure? Well, okay." When she saw Paul approaching, she quickly added, "Hey, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

She hung up the phone, but before she had the chance to say anything he demanded, "What the fuck is this I hear about you screwing other guys?"

Stephanie grew nervous. "W-What do you mean, baby?" she asked innocently.

Paul slammed her locker shut in an act of frustration, scaring her senseless in the process. "Don't pull this shit, Steph! I want the goddamn truth, and I want it now!"

Between the pure rage he was showing, and the worry she had of her reputation if this got out, Stephanie was down-right frightened, which led to tears coming to her eyes. "Paul, I swear I haven't been with anyone else but you. You have to believe me, baby."

Paul softened a bit when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Hey, come on. Don't cry," he said, pulling her into his arms.

"Do you hate me now?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Paul let out a heavy sigh. "No, I don't hate you babe. I'm just wondering why someone would say that about you," Paul commented as he gently pulled her away.

Stephanie thought hard for a good excuse, when an idea popped in her head. "Paul, my dad's the football coach. Some people tend to take out their frustrations on me, since I'm an easier target."

This made sense to him. "Yeah, I guess that's true," he replied, running a hand through his hair. "But someone mentioned you and Shawn. You…you aren't messing around with him, are you?"

"God no, Paul! You know I view him like a brother."

Even though Paul felt deep down like she was lying, he let it go. "Okay, I believe you. Look, I need to talk to Mr. Heyman. I'll see you later?"

"Totally," she replied, and gave him a kiss before he walked away. "Holy shit, that was a close call!" she muttered, and reopened her locker to get what she needed.

****

**I Was Going To Class…Until I Got High**

"Damn those Callaway brothers sure have the good shit, don't they?" Vince McMahon beamed, as he walked in through the side doors of the school from the Staff Parking Lot.

"You said it, man," Bischoff replied, the glassy look in his eyes revealing that he was flying pretty high at that moment.

"I think we need to ask them boys where they got it from," McMahon commented as they walked down the hall, and burst into laughter when Bischoff gave him on over exaggerated wink. Bischoff started laughing as well, and they stumbled into each other, which sent them into another fit of laughs.

Just then, they saw a kid walking down the hall toward them. "Hey…do, do you see that?" Bischoff asked, pointing to the young boy.

McMahon squinted his eyes. "Yeah. It…it looks like…" His eyes grew wide, and he looked over at Bischoff. "I think it's the devil, man."

Bischoff's eyes went wide as well. "No way!" he gasped, and looked back at him.

When the kid approached them, McMahon stopped him. "Hey…where do you think you're going?" he asked, pushing the kid in the chest.

"I'm going to the restroom, sir," the kid replied, backing away from him.

"Restroom? Is that, like, code for something?" McMahon asked, and Bischoff let out a snort as he tried to sustain his laughter.

The kid frowned. "Are…are you high, sir?"

McMahon managed to gain enough control to get back into teacher role. "Another comment like that from you, and I'll be sending you to Flair's office," he threatened in a gruff voice.

"S-Sorry, sir," the kid stammered, and scurried off.

"Yeah, keep running little devil," Bischoff said, and they both went into another round of laughs as they headed to the end of the hall where Mark and Glenn's lockers were.

"There. We did it," McMahon slurred once they had the substance nestled in both lockers, the joint he had smoked really starting to kick in.

"That'll teach them to mess with us."

"Hell yeah it will!" McMahon exclaimed, and they went to high-five each other, but missed, and fell against the lockers laughing.

"We are so slammed," Bischoff commented, and looked down at his watch. "Oh shit, I need to get back to my class," he added, and straightened his jacket. "Do I need to trim my antlers, or anything?" he asked, reaching above his head and grabbing at air.

"Naw, they look fine. Go to your class before Flair gets word of this," McMahon replied, and the two of them headed off into separate directions.

"Sorry I'm late, class," Bischoff said as he stumbled into his classroom, sitting down heavily behind his desk and leaning back in his chair as he tried to clear his head.

"You okay, Mr. Bischoff?" a student asked.

"Yeah, I'm…actually, I am so hungry all of a sudden," he commented, sitting back up. "Anyone got food?" When all the kids remained silent, he added, "You're not going to get in _trouble_, I have the munchies and I need some food. Like, NOW."

"I have some chips in my locker, sir," a young girl piped up.

Bischoff pointed at her. "You do?" she nodded. "Go get 'em. Get me a soda, while you're at it too," he commended her, and she headed out of the room. "The rest of you, just…do whatever. I can't think straight right now," Bischoff added, and waited impatiently for his food to get there.

****

**_A/N: Last chapter was quite the long one and I only got two reviews! I'm not complaining or anything, but I just thought I'd get a few more than usual. I'm starting to write a brand-new story, and only ONE person knows the details about it. The very first chapter might be up this weekend, but I'm not sure - It's also my 19th birthday on Friday. Hope everyone enjoys. =D_**


	21. I'm Still Better Than You

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. _**

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**I'm still better Than You**

Alvin Burke sat on the stairs leading to the third floor as he awaited the arrival of Ken Anderson and Shelton Benjamin, putting his head into his hands, Alvin was thinking about how the first week of school seemed to go by amazingly fast. 'One of those kick-ass senior parties this weekend, I think the boys and I should try to attend.' Alvin smirked to himself, as he looked at the watch on his wrist, the boys were supposed to be there five minutes prior, but they still hadn't shown up, causing Alvin to get a little worried.

"Dude, I'm telling you right now – if I have to deal with another one of those dumb freshmen this year, I'll shoot myself." Ken Anderson exclaimed as he walked down the empty hallway with Shelton Benjamin, who was examining the lockers that they passed. "Shelton, something bugging you?" Ken said, as he stopped to look at his friend, who was still examining the lockers that they passed.

"Nah man, I'm just thinking of something." Shelton said, as he leaned against the cold wall. "There's some sort of senior party today, and I want to go but I don't have a date."

"A date?!" Ken exclaimed; "You don't need a date if you've got your friends going with you." He smiled and patted Shelton's shoulder. "C'mon dude, girls just weigh us down."

"… I guess so." Shelton sighed and began walking towards Alvin who was in the distance. "There's Alvin!" Shelton pointed out as he squinted his eyes, "And he's talking to a…"

"A GIRL!" Ken shouted, as the duo ran down the rest of the hallway to their friend, reaching him they appeared quickly out of breath. "Alvin…What are…you doing?" Ken said, as he brought a pair of fingers to his neck to check for a pulse.

"Um, I'll talk to you later Sharmell." Alvin said, as the girl walked off. "What's with you two fucks?" Alvin burst out as soon as Sharmell was far enough from hearing distance. "I was trying to pick up a smoking hot girl, if you didn't notice."

"Come on man, you can't be doing that." Shelton looked over at Ken for reassurance, but Ken just nodded his head with a proud smirk on his face. Alvin's face turned into one of confusion. "Girls just weigh us down Alvin," Shelton patted his friend on the shoulder.

"You're fucked," Alvin said as he got up from the stairs and placed his hands into his khaki pants. "Just face it boys, you're both jealous…"

"Jealous?!" Both boys asked, as they looked over at Alvin, looks of confusion were now displayed on their faces.

"You heard me. You're both jealous because I'm still better than you!" Alvin pretended to shoot an imaginary basketball through an imaginary hoop as he walked off, before turning around to his friends and shouting out, "Ballin'!"

****

**One Special Photograph**

John stormed inside his house, slinging his backpack across the room, which caused the family dog to scurry out of the way to avoid being hit. He couldn't believe that Dave had told Melina his secret, they were supposed to be best friends and Dave disobeys his trust by telling Melina something they had shared in privacy.

John's mom looked up from the couch at her son and put a finger to her lips and was about to speak, until John saying he was heading upstairs cut her off and he also made sure to add the fact that he didn't want ANYONE to bother him.

'I can't believe that Dave would blab his fuckin' mouth to Melina, he knows that she never shuts up.' John growled to himself, as he grabbed his pillows and slung them across the room, as well as ripping his blanket off the bed and throwing it into the corner. Sitting down on the bed, John put his head into his hands and took a deep sigh; he may have ruined the chance he had with the girl he'd been crushing on since third grade.

"John," a voice called from the doorway, which caused John to sit upright and stare at the door. It was the all too familiar voice of his father.

"Dad, please." John began protesting, until his father had pushed the door open. "I don't really wanna hear it, dad." John sighed, he knew that this was going to be about his attitude, and how it needed some adjusting.

John's father sat down on the bed and fumbled through his pockets before settling on something but not pulling it out, "No son, I'm not here to talk about your attitude," he said, as John took a deep sigh of relief. "I understand that you've been going through girl trouble, is that correct?"

John nodded his head before turning to his father and asking him, "Yeah. But how in the world do you know?" John's father silently laughed, as he finally pulled the particle from his pocket, which turned out being a picture of a young John alongside Mickie.

"Son, sometimes us fathers have an intuition, you know?" John's father began, as he handed the photo over to John. "Don't you remember that at the age of eight, you told me about your crush on a certain mouse?" John instantly blushed, as he remembered the day like it was yesterday:

__

**

__

"Class, I'd like you to meet a new student at this school, her name is Mickie James and she's from Virginia. Say hi to Mickie, everyone." Ms. Bishop, the grade three teacher at Sunnyvale Elementary spoke to her class.

"Hi Mickie!" the third grade class shouted, with big smiles adorning their faces and numerous waves thrown in the general direction of the nervous new student standing in the middle of the classroom.

"Looks more like Mickie Mouse instead," John Cena muttered to his best friend Dave Batista, who instantly grinned. "Squeak!" John burst out into a fit of girlish giggles as everyone in the class looked at him.

"What was that, Jonathan?" Ms. Bishop asked, as she rested her hands on her hips. "Would you like to share your little secret with the whole class?"

John instantly blushed at the embarrassment that his teacher had put on him.

"I thought so-" Ms. Bishop began speaking but got cut off by John, "I am going to share my little secret." John stood up from his chair and cleared his throat, "This girl looks more like Mickie Mouse, I mean look at those huge ears!" Everyone in the class turned their eyes from John's direction to the front of the class where Mickie stood, her brown eyes were beginning to get damp from the comment that John had made.

"MICKIE MOUSE! MICKIE MOUSE!" the class began shouting, causing Mickie to run out the front door in tears.

"Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena, you go out there right now find Mickie, apologize to her and bring her back!" Ms. Bishop yelled, causing John to sigh and push in his chair as he walked out the front door and into the empty hallway.

"Uh, Mickie?" John called out, as he walked down the hallway.

"Go away!" Mickie yelled, hoping that John would get the message, that she didn't want to be bothered. The footsteps finally came to an end, causing Mickie to look up, but as she did that, she saw John looking down at her, and instantly ducked her head back into her hands. "Don't you ever listen to anybody?" She asked, as she tried wiping some tears away.

"I guess not," John laughed quietly, as he sat down on the floor. "Sorry that I said that to you, but you do look like a mouse." John mumbled the last sentence quietly, hoping that she didn't hear him.

"You could never be sorry," Mickie said, as she finally looked up at him. "You're just a big butt and a big dummy!" She said, in between sniffles.

John shook his head and pulled Mickie next to him, "Listen mouse –" John began, but got cut off before he could finish the sentence.

"My name is Mickie JAMES and DON'T ever call me Mickie Mouse AGAIN!" Mickie smirked, as she saw the fear rise in John's blue eyes for the first time, since they met only minutes ago.

"Okay…" John shook, as he extended his hand out to Mickie's. "I'm John." He stammered, before repeating his full name, "John Cena." Mickie reached forward and shook his hand firmly, causing John to smile at the brunette sitting before him.

'Some girls are so emotional these days, gee.'_ John thought to himself, until finally the sound of crying was heard from the end of the hall, "Mouse is that you?" John called out, and saw the young brunette sitting on the floor, with her head in her hands and tears streaming down her cheeks._

----

__

Later that day, John had discussed to both his parents about what had happened during the day at school, and his mother had grounded him for making fun of the new girl, but as he got up and made his way towards his bedroom, he smiled at his dad and mouthed the words, "I like this mouse." To which he responded with laughter as he nodded his head.

**

"See what I mean?" His father asked, causing John to nod his head. "I have known about you liking her since before you even admitted it to me, once you told us the story, I knew right then and there."

John shook his head and laughed, "You are such a weird dad, you know that?"

John's father smirked, and got up from the bed. "So I'm sure that even with all these girl troubles, you'll know what to do."

John watched as his dad opened the bedroom door, before turning back around and tossing John a toy football. "What's this for?" He called out, but his dad was already long gone. John sighed and threw the toy into the air and caught it with both his hands, instantly crushing the object in the palm of his hands, but not before the sound emitted from the toy, "SQUEAK!"

****

**I'm all wet – Can I come in?**

Chris stood next to the microphone in his garage grasping it firmly in his hand as he paced back and forth, "Are we going to play soon man?" Jay asked, as he rested his drumsticks on his lap and Adam was about to un-strap the guitar from around his neck. "Come on dude, I've gotta get home for dinner soon." He complained, as he began to get up from the stool sitting behind the drums.

"Yeah man, we've been like sitting here for an hour as you pace back and forth. You've been acting weird ever since we saw you making out with the Alfredo…" Adam said, as he began to pack up his guitar.

Chris tossed the microphone to his right as he got in Adam's face, face turning red with small beads of sweat appearing across his brow. "It wasn't fucking Alfredo man, I swear it was Ms. Hall." Chris spat out and turned around to grab his microphone while Adam and Jay made the signal for Chris talking crazy amongst them.

__

"So, we'll see you Monday then. Give you the weekend to clear that head and clear your mouth of Alfredo breath," Adam grinned at him as Jay pushed the button to lift the garage door open and they both opened their mouths in shock as they saw the dark clouds in the sky and Adam's car covered in drops of rain. "Shit, shit!" Adam yelled, as he bolted to his car with his guitar case in one hand and the other covering his hair, as Jay and him tried to get in the car as fast as possible.

Chris snickered to himself, as he watched his two friends pull out of his driveway and signal their goodbye with a honk of the horn. 'Stupid idiots,' Chris muttered under his breath as he pushed the button to close the garage door and quickly began packing up all his equipment. Chris wrapped the black cord around his microphone and put it on a shelf as he started disassembling the drum set by him, before a knock on the garage door caught his attention. "Coming!" Chris shouted, and got up from his knees and walked over to the button and pressed it.

Standing in front of Chris within a couple of seconds was the long blonde hair, clear blue eyes, big lips, a delicate complexion, and killer figure of a certain Ms. Hall. "Ms. Hall, what are you doing over here?" Chris stammered with his words, as he looked at the covered in rain, yet still gorgeous music teacher standing in front of him.

"I'm all wet. Can I come in?" Ms. Hall asked, as she tried to ring her fingers through her wet blonde hair and tried her best to smile.

"Of course you can, but isn't your house like directly across the street?" Chris asked, as he went back to cleaning up the musical equipment left in his garage.

"Um, yeah. But, I'm locked out." Chris couldn't help but laugh a bit, "How in the world do you get locked out of YOUR own house?" He asked, as a smirk appeared across his lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ms. Hall asked, as she pressed her lips together. "Actually, yes." Chris smiled and placed his guitar against the wall.

"Oh, I'm not going to tell you Chris. I'll just leave it as one big secret, just like tonight. You can't tell anyone at school that I'm here with you. Not even your best friends," Ms. Hall said, as she walked up to Chris and softly blew some strands of hair away from his face.

"Mm, I promise to keep this our little secret." Chris held up his hand in the air, causing the blonde teacher to giggle slightly.

"OUR little secret?" Ms. Hall asked, as she pointed at herself and then at Chris. "I never said, you'd be involved Christopher. That's against the law, you know? And, you don't want me getting arrested, do you?" Ms. Hall said, as she ran a finger over his lips while he shook his head slowly, as if he was in some sort of trance.

"So…if I'm not involved, what are you gonna do?" Chris ran a hand shakily through his hair as he watched her sit on the couch and begin unbuttoning her jeans. "Oh…" Chris quivered, he felt his voice getting weaker and weaker.

"I'm going to give you a little show," Ms. Hall practically purred, as she unfastened the last button on her blue jeans exposing a peek of a pair of white panties. "Do you want to see more?" Ms. Hall winked and gave a small giggle, causing Chris to nod his head in excitement.

"Dude, are you okay?" Jay asked, as he waved his head in front of the now smiling Chris' face. "Okay, you're kind of getting creepy." He backed away quickly, as he felt Chris' hand reach slowly around his back.

"Ah Jay, just let lover boy over here get over his mental erection." Adam laughed, as he began to pack up his guitar in its case.

Jay covered his mouth to subside his laughter from coming out too hard, "Mental erection! We're so gonna use that one."

Chris instantly felt as if something was tugging at the corner of his shirt. "I'm coming, Ms. Hall." He said, in an almost trance-like voice as he began walking over to the couch and sitting on it.

"Okay dude, let's just go. He's gonna start making out with the couch…" Adam said in disgust, while beginning to walk to the garage door. "Jay! Aren't you coming?" He asked, as he pressed the button to let the garage door open.

"Nah. I want to see this," Jay said, with a smirk appearing on his lips, but quickly changed his mind as he saw Chris press his lips into the couch cushion. "Okay, gross. Real fuckin' gross. Let's go!" He blurted out as he ran out the garage door and into Adam's car.

"What'd I tell you?" Adam asked, as he fastened his seatbelt and began pulling out of the driveway. "Chris is a real sick dude!"

"And, not in the good way." Jay added.

****

**_A/N: What a chapter, eh?! I think this chapter turned out to be quite awesome! Sadly, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, I hope people aren't getting bored from this story. Anyway, when you post your review for this chapter, you gotta mention your favorite part of this chapter! There was some pretty hilarious stuff going on. Alvin + Sharmell? Ken and Shelton trying to ruin it all? Chris making out with the couch? Or, was everyone interested to see how John and Mickie got to know each other? Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! =D_**


	22. Biker Parties

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. _**

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**Biker Parties Have Three Rules: 1) Drink. 2) Smoke. 3) Score Some Ass.**

"Mark, where the fuck are we?" Glenn asked as him and Mark got off their motorcycles.

"Relax, it's a place my friend Charlie knew about. He told me there would be a party going on tonight, and with all the shit going on in school, I figured this would be a good thing to help forget about it," Mark replied.

"I'm telling you, man, if Mr. Bischoff pulls another bullshit move like he did today, I will punch him in the fucking mouth so hard that he'll be shitting teeth for a month," Glenn growled.

"Hey, man, let's not worry about it right now," Mark said as he watched Sara walk by. "Let's just focus on having a good time right now, okay?"

Glenn sighed, and nodded before the two of them headed toward the crowd. Right away, someone handed both of them a beer, which Glenn was grateful for. He really needed to get his mind off of Mr. Bischoff, before he ended up hurting someone for no good reason. He was about to ask Mark something, when he saw Mark going off after Sara, and shook his head. "Glenn!" someone called out.

Glenn looked around, and exclaimed, "Kevin! Hey man, how have you been?"

"Fucking partying my ass of, bro! What else would I be doing?" Kevin replied, downing the last of his beer. "So what has your big ass been up to?" he asked, tossing the bottle behind himself.

"Not much. Just working, and trying to finish out this damn year."

"Yeah, you stuck around that shit heap like a little bitch. I forgot about that," Kevin commented with a laugh.

Glenn couldn't help but to laugh as well. "Fuck you, Kevin," he replied, and took a long swig of his beer. "So where did you disappear to?"

Kevin scratched his head. "Fuck if I should know. I've been wasted pretty much non-stop these past couple of years," he replied, making Glenn once again laugh.

"I'm being serious, man! Where'd you head off to?"

"Honestly? I've been crashing at Scott's place. Fuck, does he know how to party!"

"Oh, I'm sure. So if you were supposedly wasted this entire time, then what did you do for money?"

"I went to work shit-faced! What the fuck else would I do?" Glenn rolled his eyes. "Okay, seriously though, me and Scott pretty much lived off his parents. We were partying all-day and fucking chicks all night. Shit, you wouldn't believe the amount of pussy we were able to get!"

"Sounds like you had it made. What made you decide to come back?" Glenn asked as he got himself another beer.

"I got the feeling his 'rents were about to give me the boot anyway, so I figured I could come down here, get my job at the shop back, and eventually find my own place."

"That's great, but where would you live?"

"Yeah, about that…I thought, maybe with me being you and Mark's good friend and all…"

It took him a bit, but Glenn managed to catch on to what he was implying. "Oh hell no, man! You are NOT living with us!"

"Oh, come on Glenn! I've got money saved up and all. It would only be for a month or two."

"You know me and Mark's 'rents never liked us hanging out with you even way back when."

Just then, Mark walked up to them, his clothes a mess and a love bite on his neck. "Well if it isn't Kevin Nash!" Mark slurred, revealing that he had already gotten in a good amount of alcohol. "How the fuck have you been, man?"

"Pretty damn good. By the looks of you, you're doing good too," Kevin replied, slinging his arm around Mark's neck. "Nice hickey. Hope it was a chick that gave you it," he added, pinching the darkened spot on Mark's neck.

"Fuck you, man," Mark replied, pushing him away. "You're just jealous that you haven't found any pussy around here yet."

"Who says I haven't? I got here way before you did."

"You're so full of shit, Kev."

"Some things never chance," Kevin replied with a grin, and Mark couldn't help but to chuckle.

"So what brought you back here?" Mark asked as he got another beer from the cooler sitting next to them.

"I was telling Glenn here that I planned on going back to the shop, and saving up some money to get my own place."

"Where are you gonna hang 'til then?"

"Well…I thought maybe I could chill with you guys for a little while."

"Yeah! Fuck yeah, man! You should totally come stay with us!" Mark replied, and gave him a high five.

"I'm glad you're all up for that, unlike your pussy brother over here," Kevin said, nudging Glenn.

"Whatever, man. Come stay with us if you want. I don't give a shit," Glenn replied, tossing aside his empty beer bottle and getting a fresh one.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find me some ass. Talk to you two later," Kevin said, and held up his beer to them before walking away.

"You'd better hope our 'rents are okay with this," Glenn commented.

"Don't worry, bro. We'll talk them into it," Mark replied, and walked off to find Sara again.

****

**You…You're Those Voices In My Head**

Randy Orton was jogging down the street near his house after dinner, and a sudden gust of wind made it feel that someone or something was watching him from a distance. Turning around, Randy didn't see anything, but he heard something. "Hello?" He called out, as he walked backwards to his destination. "Okay then…" He sighed, and turned around to continue his jog but came face to face with Ashley. "Whoa!" Randy jumped back. "What the fuck?"

Ashley giggled, as she knew that she had succeeded in scaring the so-called arrogant prick of Cypress Bay High. "Orton, I see you're quite easy to scare." Ashley said, as she put her lips together and studied the features of Randy with her eyes.

"No shit. Anyone is easy to scare in the fuckin' dark. Especially when you come from out of nowhere." Randy answered, with an obvious hateful tone in his voice. "Plus, what's the deal Ashley? Seriously."

Ashley looked confused with Randy's question but smiled anyway, "What do you mean? Are you wondering why I'm always where ever you are?" Randy nodded, and ran a hand through his short brown hair. "I find you interesting. Very interesting." She said, as she grazed a finger down his shirt-covered chest and licked her lips.

"But, you've seen the girls. They all hate me," Randy said, as he backed up a little bit. "I'm a prick. You must obviously know that."

"Mm, yeah. They hate you, but I don't." Ashley walked a little closer to Randy and breathed in his scent. "What's wrong, Randy? Now, that a girl is interested in you…you can't handle the heat?" Randy could feel his breathing get a little ragged and short.

"No, no, it's not that." Randy responded rather quickly, as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Then, what is it?" Ashley stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against Randy's for a brief moment before pulling away.

"I've gotta go. I really do." Randy backed up a little further, he had never felt this way when he was dating Candice, and now that a girl was the one pressuring him, it made him feel a little inferior to the opposite sex.

"Okay, Randy. Just remember, I'll be wherever you go." Ashley waved good-bye with a giggle, as she watched Randy begin his jog back to his house, with an obvious stumble in his first few steps._"Oh Randy, you are so naïve. So very young and naïve. The girls are going to be very happy indeed."_

_Laughter was heard from both lines of the phone for a good minute before Ashley spoke into it again, "Can't wait till we work together again." A small giggle was heard from Candice's line, "Now we just have to get confirmation on when to start work on a certain Mr. DiBiase." The girls laughed once again before giving their goodbyes and hanging up the phone._

_****_

**Dinner and a Show**

James Gibson walked in the glass door, with a smile on his face he was in Cypress Bay's coolest hang out for students - Danny's Diner and he was set to meet his girlfriend Layla for dinner. "No, I love you more. No, I love YOU more!" Jamie said in a mushy voice over his cell phone. When he noticed the people staring at him, though, he said in a gruff voice, "Yeah, so I'll meet you in ten minutes. Don't be late." He then quickly hung up his phone, and grinned when he saw Beth behind the counter, pouring coffee into a mug.

"Hi James," Beth grinned and put the coffee pot back at the coffee maker as she handed the cup over to one of the customers.

"Hey there, sweet thing," James drawled as he sat in the booth by the counter. "Mind giving me a little service over here? I could use some female companionship."Beth smirked, as she shook her head. "Silly James, always wanting his companionship." Pulling up a chair next to James, Beth sat down hoping that Danny wouldn't catch her taking a small break."So what you been up to, pretty little lady?" he asked, as he rested his arm on her shoulders.

"Not a whole lot, just working and talking to Nattie and Lisa," Beth said as she pointed to the two girls that were also working behind the counter. "What about you, hon?"

"Oh, not much. Just wishing I could be getting to know you a little better in private," he said with a grin as he brushed her hair back from her face. "How about we go on and get out of here, hot stuff?"

"Jamie, don't you kind of have a girlfriend?" Beth asked, as she backed away slowly.

"Oh, let's not get all technical about things. You could say she is a girlfriend, persay, but who's keeping track? So what do you say? How about you let ol' Jamie show you a good time?" he replied."Jamie, no." Beth responded, as she fixed her top a bit. "I hear that Kong's looking though," Beth giggled a bit as she got up from the chair.

Jamie frowned at this. "You think you're so funny, huh?" he demanded as he stood up. When she went to walk away, he grabbed her arm and said, "Don't walk away, Beth! I'm still talking to you!"

Beth knew she was stronger than Jamie was in one arm, and she started twisting his hand behind his back. "Let go. NOW!" She growled.

"Ow!" James yelped hitting at her hand that was holding onto his arm. "Let go of ME, you crazy bitch!"

Beth kept growling until finally she let go as she saw Layla arriving through the window.

"What the heck, Beth? I offer to show you a good time, and this is how you repay me? Well then forget you! Your loss, sweet cheeks, not mine," he replied, and his face went pale when he turned around and found Layla standing there.

"What's this?" Layla asked, her face was giving off a dead serious look.

"N-Nothing, baby. Nothing at all," he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. I've just been waiting for you."

"Don't touch me, James." Layla said, as she shrugged his arm off her shoulders.

"Baby, come on. I didn't do anything! Who you being like this?" he whined.

"You did something to make this fine young lady pissed at you, and you wanted to eat with me. Well, James…you know what? EAT THIS!" Layla shouted the last words, as she grabbed a plate of pasta from a table and poured it over James' head.

James cried out in shock and pain when she did this. As he wiped the sauce out of his face, he saw Layla walking out the door. "Layla, baby, wait up!" he called out, and went to run after her, when he slipped on the sauce on the floor and fell face first to the floor. He buried his face in his arms as the waves of laughter from everyone else in the restaurant washed over him.

_****_

**_A/N: I haven't posted in forever. I mean, yeah, I've got the writing done and stuff, but I feel as if nobody's interested in this story anymore. I know I'm not the most talented guy out there, but I do try, and I seriously love writing for you guys! Thanks for the support!_**


	23. Babe's Got It Bad

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. _**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Babe's Got It Bad for Me**

John Hennigan's mouth seemed to hit the floor in shock as his best friend Mike Mizanin pulled up the dirt driveway leading to the so-called 'location' of Cypress Bay's first party. "Mike…you're sure we have the right location?" He asked, scratching his head in confusion.

Mike nodded his head slowly as the car took a lurch forward from a makeshift speed bump, "Yeah…" He said, as he cleared his throat. "Doesn't look like a party all that much," Mike took a quick drink from his water bottle and just stared through the windshield at the house that looked like it came right out of a horror movie.

"More like the freaking Bates Motel." John moaned, and got out of the car only to be rushed forward by a few guys that were trying to hustle into the house. "Mike!" He yelled, and his friend ran forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the group.

"What the fuck is this?" Mike asked, as he adjusted the black fedora that was resting on his spiked hair. "There's like a fire pit, girls with missing teeth that are probably dating their brothers and…" Mike noticed that John wasn't listening anymore and instead was tuned on the beautiful blonde Kelly standing about the distance of a football field away.

"There she is, Mike." John took a deep sigh, and walked forward. "The most beautiful girl in all of Cypress Bay," Mike quickly caught up to his friend and rolled his eyes at the mentioning of Kelly. "She's got it bad for me." John practically purred and continued his walk to Kelly.

"John, I wouldn't go over there just yet." Mike warned, as he seemed to notice that Kelly was busy talking to one of the stepbrothers from hell, Glenn. "Too late…" Mike sighed to himself, as John approached the duo.

"Glenn! How are things big man?" John asked, as he reached his hand out for a handshake only to pull away before the giant could reach forward and shake his hand.

"You try that again and your hand is gonna be fed to the fuckin' dogs!" Glenn growled, between clenched teeth as he gripped his beer can in the other hand.

"Whoa now!" John put his hands up in protest; "I was just kidding around. No need to get that upset." Mike was just standing there in shock, that John would actually fake-out somebody the size of Glenn, while John was most likely shitting his pants at the very moment.

"You do it again, and I will punch you in the fucking mouth so fucking hard that you'll be shitting teeth for a week. Got it?" Glenn growled. "I didn't come here to put up with immature shit like that."

Kelly tried hard not to laugh out loud. Seeing Glenn nearly plow John to the ground, and the expression on John's face had been priceless.

"Glenn, could I possibly borrow Kelly for a second?" Mike asked, as he took off his fedora and bowed at the giant.

Glenn simply rolled his eyes and turned to look at Kelly. "If you want to go hang out with this goon, be my guest. I'm going to go get another beer," he muttered, and walked away.

"You're the big goon," Mike muttered under his breath as John and him circled the blonde beauty. "What are you doing with a crazy freak like him?" John asked, "I thought we were going to be going to this party together." He said this, even though Kelly never said yes, just simply smiled and walked away as he asked her.

"I heard that, assclown. You're asking for an ass-kicking as well," Glenn called back over his shoulder, making Kelly bite back another laugh. "I never said I was here with him," she said as she crossed her arms. "I was simply talking to him. Unlike you guys, he actually has something intellectual to say."

"Like what?" John protested, "He's just a cross-eyed marijuana smoking freak!" Mike cut off John, "And that brother of his is like fuckin' fifty."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Are you done yet?" she asked coolly. She had expected this from Mike...but not John. She had thought there was more to him.

"Yeah…" John said, as he smirked proudly and slipped his sunglasses on, not caring that it was dark or anything…but it made him look good, "Come on Kelly, we all know you've got it BAD for me." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh right. I just LOVE chauvinistic pigs like you, John. And arrogant assholes like you as well, Mike," Kelly said with a roll of her eyes.

Mike huffed, "Screw her John, let's go." He said, as he began to walk back towards the car while John stayed in the same spot. "Sorry," He quietly muttered and ran a hand through Kelly's blonde hair; "I'm not always like that." John began but heard the car honk in the distance, "Dumb bitch!" He yelled and ran off. If only Kelly had gotten to know the real him, not the guy with Mike.

****

**Bittersweet**

Matt Hardy walked across the street leading to Danny's Diner in a huff, he was supposed to meet Charity here at 5:30 and she told him not to be late, but of course his dad had to make him do chores and it was now 5:45. 'I bet she's already gone, and if she is…I'm going to kill him!' He thought, as he looked through the windows of the diner to see nobody sitting inside and just Beth, Nattie and Lisa cleaning up some sort of pasta mess.

"Looking for someone?" A voice called out in the distance, causing Matt to turn around and see whom the voice belonged to.

"Charity!" Matt rushed forward with a small smile as he pulled the brown-haired girl into a hug.

"About time you showed up," Charity joked as she pointed to an imaginary watch on her wrist, causing Matt to snicker. "No worries, I just arrived too. My mom wanted to make sure everything was legit," She said as she turned out of the hug and pointed at a car in the parking lot.

"Understanding," Matt waved at the car as Charity's mom honked the horn before turning and driving out of the parking lot. "Shall we go in?" He questioned, as he held the door open for the brunette.

"Such a nice guy," Charity gushed and quickly ducked under Matt's arm and walked in the front door.

"Take any table you want and one of us will serve you shortly," Lisa commented, as she was walking to the back with the mop from cleaning up the pasta mess of earlier.

Matt smiled and reached his hand out to Charity, hoping that she would take it as they walked to their table. But, she didn't. "Ah, right beside the window." He commented, as he slid off his jacket and placed it on the coat rack near the table. "Can I take yours?" She shook her head; "I'm kind of cold." He nodded and sat down in the booth studying her with his eyes.

Within seconds of Matt and Charity sitting down, Nattie came over to the duo and placed two menus down on the table. "Can I get you two anything to drink?" She asked, as Matt looked up and ordered a diet Pepsi for him while Charity ordered water with extra ice, Matt's eyes looked confused as she asked for the extra ice which caused her to look up at him. "Sorry. Weird habit, I know…I like eating the ice chips," He just shook his head with a proud smirk.

"Coming right up," Nattie said, as she wandered off back to the kitchen area, once getting back there she noticed that Lisa and Beth were waiting for her. "What?" Nattie asked.

"Are they dating or what?" Lisa asked, rubbing her fingers through her red and black hair.

"No clue," Nattie sighed.

"I'm thinking that you should just ask them." Beth commented.

"No! That's intruding." Nattie exclaimed, as she collected the water and diet Pepsi on a tray and brought them to the dining area.

"Thanks…" Matt trailed off as he focused on the nametag on the shirt. "Nattie?" His eyes opened a little wider than expected as the name rolled off his tongue.

She nodded, as Matt had said her name. "Yep, that's the name and don't you wear it out." Nattie winked, as she walked back to the kitchen with a proud smirk, leaving Matt to deal with the questions that Charity would ask him.

"Um, do you know her?" Charity asked, noticing that Matt's eyes hadn't moved from the spot that she had once stood. "Matt? Answer me!" She yelled. 'Maybe…they know each other.' She thought, taking a sip of the ice-cold water. _Does Matt know Nattie from somewhere?_

****

**Animal I Have Become**

Paul stood at the bottom of the driveway leading to the Michaels' household, his fists were clenched but for no reason at all, and he wanted to find out everything that was bugging his best friend. Walking up the driveway, he ran a hand through his long hair and took a deep breath before climbing up the stairs on the porch and knocking on the door, there was no answer but the door was partially open.

"Um, hello?" He called out, his voice echoing in the near-empty house. Almost no valuables or furniture were left inside the place and this creeped Paul out, surely his eyes had to be playing a trick on him or something, Shawn would've told him if the family had planned on moving. "Shawn?!" He called out once again, searching the house for his friend and there was no response except for the footsteps and heavy breathing that he produced.

A few steps later, Paul approached a room at the end of the hall and saw it was open just a crack and there was light coming from inside, not a bright light but just a light as if it were emitting off a TV screen in a dark room. "Hello?" He called out, as he entered the room to see that there was no television in the room, this was certainly one of the creepiest things he'd ever seen. "Okay…If somebody's playing a trick on me, congratulations! You have achieved your goal of scaring me." No answer. "What the FUCK is going on?" Paul fumed, his face turn the colour of a tomato. "Shawn, if this is your way of a sick fuckin' joke, you are DEAD!" He ran his hand over his face a couple times before deciding to walk out of the room, on the way out though; he felt something smack against his foot.

"Okay, you little fuck…I've got you this time!" Paul fumbled his hands across the wall, hoping for a light switch to be found, so he could get 'Shawn' easier, feeling the light switch he flicked it upwards and the sight on the ground before him caused him to double over and choke back tears. There on the ground before him was his best friend in the entire world, Shawn. His blue eyes were wide open in shock, as his mouth hung open, not in fear or shock but as if something had happened. "Shawn…" He choked, and bent down to give his friend an attempt of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. There was no response, and Paul knew that the best bet was to call the local emergency medical unit.

Within minutes, the EMU arrived and performed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on Shawn, hoping they would get a response, but just like Paul earlier, there was no luck at all. EMU decided their best bet would be to stick a swab down Shawn's throat to see if his gag reflex would work, and finally the success came as he puked up whatever was in his system at the time. As Paul ran a washcloth over his best friend's mouth, the EMU found what looked to be the remains of three white pills in Shawn's vomit.

"Sir…" One of the medics asked, as he looked over at Paul. "Can we speak to you for a minute?" Paul looked over at Shawn, who nodded his head in approval.

"Yeah." Paul got up from his knees and walked towards the window where the EMU decided to stand, looking at the three pills. "Did you know of your friend taking any pills?" Paul shook his head. "We have just found traces of three of the most lethal painkillers known to man in your friend's vomit." Paul's eyes opened in shock, as he looked down at the ground, before looking back at Shawn as he decided to put on a smile for his friend, who returned the smile with ease.

"Thanks," Paul said, as he walked away from the medics thinking in his head about the things that could have caused Shawn to nearly kill himself. "Shawn?"

Shawn's head piped up as he looked at Paul, "Yeah?"

"Is there anything you're hiding from me?"

"No." With a stone-like facial expression, Shawn responded. 'Only if you knew…' He thought. If Paul were to find out about Stephanie and him, he'd be dead meat.

"Okay." Paul smiled.

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks!"

"No problem."

****

**_A/N: This story has still been getting support from some of you. I wish it was getting a lot more--But what can I do about that? If you've checked out my profile lately, you'd have seen I'm writing a horror story entitled: Island Of Screams, so check that out if you haven't yet. Thanks for everything you guys! You know my writing is always about making you guys enjoy it._**


	24. In The End

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. _**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**In The End, It Doesn't Even Matter**

__

Even I get bored. Sometimes a little walking around helps. Matt says I don't walk, I wander. Whatever that means... I guess he means that I just end up in a place without realizing how I get there. But if you lived in a town like we did, you'd understand. The fuckin' land goes on for miles.

So don't ask me how I ended up on the Main Street in town. Last I remember is leaving my house, dad yelling at Matt to vacuum the floor. Sometimes you just gotta get the hell out.

__

I wander up the street, looking into the windows of stores, thinkin' about school. It sucks – what else is new? But I can't help but think about that Charity Burns chick over and over again. She can be that corny phrase: every cloud has a silver lining. Actually, I think she's more gold. Whoever the fuck came up with that should have thought about it more. Silver is second rate, gold is first. Morons.

It makes me wonder… must don't come up to me. I guess I'm just a freak… so why isn't she afraid of me? She obviously isn't a fellow screw-up, looks much too clean-cut and goody-two-shoes for that. So why? I mean, I don't screw around with girls a lot anyway. Like I said, they're afraid of me. Most people don't have green hair. I'm not the Joker, so it looks weird.

I'm coming up to Danny's Diner now. They have good food. Dad used to bring Matt and me here when we were young. The good ol' days before he started to get mad like he does now. Times when I can remember Matt happy. Of course, he's been on a downhill spiral as of late. He was telling me about some chick named Amy who cheated on him last year. I guess that's what the blonde freak was talking about in English.

Whatever.

I'm about to pass Danny's when I see her. You can't really miss those red highlights. They're pretty bright. She sees me and smiles. Even waves. I think that's a pretty open sign that she isn't afraid, wouldn't you think?

I go to smile until I see who is sitting with her turn around. What in the fucking world is my brother doing with her? Why the hell is he sitting next to her? Why is he looking like he wants to kill me? Something isn't fucking right. It hits me then. He's been in a good mood today; heard him humming when doin' the chores earlier.

Oh shit.

How the fuck did we get involved with the same chick?

Why the fuck didn't he tell me? I can see in her eyes… she just… fuck

Figures the one time I get involved at the slightest with a girl and she's fuckin' with my brother as well. Why does this happen?

I walk away and don't smile back at her. I don't care what impression it gives her. Be happy with Matt that's what I've got to say. Because Jeff Hardy has one word of advice:

In the end, it doesn't even matter.

****

**Don't Stand So Close To Me**

Layla stormed down the sidewalk, not having a specific place in mind as to where she wanted to go. She just needed to get far, far away from that jerk she called her boyfriend. _"How could he do that to me? HOW? I have given him so much, and this is how he repays me? After today, I am SO over dealing with immature guys like him," _she thought to herself bitterly. She tried to get her mind off of their relationship, but it seemed like everywhere she looked, there was a couple greeting her, making it impossible for her to think about anything else. Finally, in a fit if frustration, she ducked into an alley between two stores, and hid behind a dumpster as hot tears began to roll down her cheeks.

William Regal stopped in front of the local bakery, admiring the freshly baked goods that were there in the window for his viewing pleasure. As he contemplated over what it would be that he got, he began to hear a quiet noise. He frowned, and listened closely. It sounded like someone crying. He stepped to the side, to where he was standing in front of the alley next to the bakery, and could tell it was definitely coming from there. He then noticed a pair of feet sticking out from behind the dumpster, and walked over to it. "Layla, what on earth are you doing back here?" he exclaimed when he finally saw who it was.

Layla looked up, and ducked her head back down when she saw it was Mr. Regal. "I'm fine, sir. Just stopped to rest," she muttered, quickly wiping her eyes.

William squatted down next to her. "Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?" he commented. She remained silent, but he could see on her face that she needed to get whatever was bothering her off her chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" he added, his voice soft and gentle.

She finally looked back up at him. "It's over between me and my boyfriend," she replied quietly, the hurt evident in her eyes.

He held his hand out. She accepted it, and he helped her up. "I know I'm not the first person you'd turn to in a tough situation, but if you'd need to talk about it…I don't have anything else to do."

She gave a small smile. "I wouldn't want to be a burden to you, sir," she said, looking down as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"You wouldn't be a burden, Layla. Here, let's go to the bakery. They have some pretty tempting things in there," William reassured her, and lightly placed his hand on her back as he led her out of the alley and over to the bakery.

"It smells wonderful in here," she commented as they walked inside, her gaze going to the many baked goods sitting out for people's viewing pleasure.

"They have a wonderful selection of baked goods here," William added as he greeted the worker behind the counter. He then heard Layla's stomach growl loudly, and couldn't help but to smirk. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

Layla rummaged through her purse, and saw she only had two dollars on her. "No, that's okay. I'm not that hungry," she replied, when her stomach growled yet again, this time louder.

Unable to hold it back, William laughed at this. "Here, let me get you something."

"Oh, no, that's alright-"

"No, really, I insist. I get the feeling you've had one heck of a night," William reassured her, and ordered two sandwiches, along with two large drinks.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered, looking down as he handed her a cup.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Layla. It's really no problem," William reassured her, and patted her shoulder before they walked over to where the soda fountain was.

Once they were seated, and had gotten their food, William asked, "So…want to share what had upset you so?" Layla looked up at him from her sandwich, and he smirked when he saw a little of her sandwich had fallen onto her chin. Grabbing a napkin, he wiped it away for her.

"Thank you," she said, blushing a deep red. "And…let's just say the guy I thought was Mr. Right proved to be anything but right for me."

William took a drink of his tea. "Just what did he do?"

"I was supposed to meet him at the diner downtown, and when I got there he was talking to another girl, saying how he could show them a good time. I guess he could have been doing worse, but I guess I got jealous." By now, Layla was looking down at her drink as she idly twirled her straw around. She then looked back up at him, and asked, "Do you think I overreacted, Mr. Regal?"

William shook his head. "Not one bit, Layla. That was completely out of line for him to say something like that to her."

"Even if he had been possibly joking?"

"Do you think he was joking?"

Layla lowered her gaze from his intense eyes, and shook her head. "I don't think he was," she whispered.

"Then I would say you have every right to be upset. My suggestion, Layla, is that you leave him immediately. I know plenty of guys who play women like a fiddle, and this is the exact same thing they would do." He hesitated before adding, "Trust me, I think you could do a lot better."

She smiled at him. "You think so?"

"Absolutely."

"Well thank you, Mr. Regal," she said, her smile widening, and took another bite of her sandwich. "So what are you doing out and about by yourself? Isn't your wife wondering where you are?" Layla asked as she took a big drink of her soda.

William cleared his throat. "I, uh…I don't have a wife. I'm currently going through a divorce."

Layla's eyes went wide. "I am so sorry, Mr. Regal. I-I had no idea," she stammered, feeling awful for bringing it up.

"It's quite alright, Layla. You didn't know."

She bit her lip. "May I ask what happened?"

William sighed. "To be perfectly honest, I still am not quite sure where things went wrong. She came up to me one day and out of nowhere said she was leaving. All that she has told me is that she was unhappy, and that I did not give her enough attention," he replied, and shrugged. "If she can't handle me devoting so much of my time to teaching, then I guess it just was not meant to be."

"Well she sure doesn't know what she is missing," Layla said without thinking, and immediately blushed.

William looked at her with surprise, but simply smiled in response. There was something about this young girl that he found oh-so appealing. If he was lucky, maybe he would get the chance to see her out of class more often from now on.

****

**_A/N: This story has still been getting support from some of you. I wish it was getting a lot more--But what can I do about that? If you've checked out my profile lately, you'd have seen I'm writing a horror story entitled: Island Of Screams, so check that out if you haven't yet. Thanks for everything you guys! You know my writing is always about making you guys enjoy it._**


	25. Autographs and Apologies

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. _**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Something in Your Mouth**

Alvin Burke stood at the edge of the balcony overseeing the senior party with a drink in one hand; the other hand was too busy fiddling with his basketball chain. _"I hope she's gonna be here soon,"_ Alvin thought to himself as he was getting tired of seeing numerous couples downstairs and some make their way upstairs, usually the couples would be kissing or in some cases the guy would be carrying the girl up to a secluded bedroom.

"She probably isn't going to show up man," Alvin's thoughts were broken by the sound of his friend Shelton, turning around he saw that both Shelton and Ken had joined him on the balcony. "We tried to tell you that girls would only weigh you down. Isn't that right Ken?" Shelton asked.

Ken nodded his head before finishing off the last few contents of whatever was in his cup, tossing it to the floor and letting out a loud belch. "Do you have any fucking manners?" Alvin asked, as he looked away in disgust but Ken just let out an even louder belch in response.

"See Alvin, these girls will always weigh us down in the end. You can't expect to keep a girl forever, but your friends…" Shelton pointed at the three guys and with a smirk said, "You can keep forever."

Alvin just rolled his eyes at his friends' idiotic behaviour, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl in a gold dress coming up the stairs to the balcony area. "Get away you fucks!" He said to his two friends, who each didn't move and decided to stay in their place. "Come on," he growled but it was no use.

"Alvin?" Sharmell called out, as she reached the top of the stairs. "There you are." She smiled, and walked over to Alvin and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Shelton rolled his eyes in disgust, as Ken let out another belch, which caused Alvin's eyes to pop out from behind his sunglasses and Sharmell to turn around and stare at the blonde-haired pig. "You are a fuckin' pig." Ken just proudly smirked, as Shelton placed his hand on Ken's shoulder. Sharmell had turned to look back at Alvin; "Do you actually hang with these fools?"

Alvin looked at the two men he had considered his friends up until a few short minutes ago when they began to embarrass him, and then ran a hand through his short hair as he took a look at Sharmell, hands on her hips and awaiting an answer from him. "Nah babe, I don't know 'em." Alvin saw his friends immediately shake their head in disgust, but Sharmell had a proud smile on her face.

"Good. Let's get out of here and head somewhere private," She said with a sly wink as she led Alvin down the stairs and away from his friends.

"I can't believe he didn't acknowledge us," Shelton said, as he downed the rest of his beverage. "That girl is going to weigh him down, I'm telling you that right now."

Ken nodded his head in agreement before cutting in with his two cents, "Trust me on one thing…"

"What's that?" Shelton asked.

"Before the night is over, that girl will have something in her mouth." Ken cracked a grin, as he finished his beverage and looked out over the balcony at the numerous people downstairs busting a move to the music playing.

****

**Autographs and Apologies**

Mickie lay under the covers in her bedroom for a brief couple of minutes before looking at the alarm clock, the yellow glowing numbers read '11:30PM', and the girl decided that it was time to finally get out of bed for the first time since John left her house that afternoon. One look at the carpeted floor, one would see piles of Kleenex strewn it. Many stained with mascara smudges, but others from the plain old sickness that Mickie was dealing with at the moment.

"Why must you always play with my emotions?" Mickie shouted to nobody in particular, her parents weren't home for the evening and she was the only child still living at home, but on a day like today, Mickie felt especially lonely.

The sound of a cellphone going off in the distance caused Mickie to whip around and see where it had been coming from, and there in the corner of her room sitting atop her backpack was her cellphone. Walking over to it and picking it up, Mickie flipped it open and looked at the caller ID, and saw that it was Melina. She was the one after all that told Mickie about John's thoughts, that he had confided in Dave about.

"Hello?" Mickie answered bitterly. She wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone, but she figured that if she didn't answer, she'd be getting calls all night long.

"Mick? Is that you?" Melina called out loudly, from the sounds of it she was at a party or something, and Mickie knew that her best friend never went out partying unless something happened.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Mickie walked over to the full-length mirror in her bedroom, and gasped in horror as she saw that she didn't even look the same. Her hair looked like Marge Simpson's, her eyes were all puffy and red and her nose looked like she had been blowing it for years.

"You have got to come to the VIP Spot." Melina's voice was gradually getting louder, causing Mickie to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Nah. I'm sick. Remember?" Mickie rolled her eyes, as her best friend blew her off and she was met with the receiving end of a dial tone. _"Stupid bitch."_ Mickie thought quickly, but her thoughts were cut off for a brief minute as she could've sworn that she heard knocking coming from downstairs. _"Ugh!"_

"Coming!" Mickie called out from the top of the stairs, as she made her way to the door. She still looked in horrible shape, so she hoped that it wasn't like some gorgeous hot boy or something.

John began pacing back and forth on Mickie's front porch, he had just gotten there and he wanted to apologize to her for his actions earlier in the day.

"Go away!" Mickie said, once she opened the door and saw John standing there. Trying to close the door was no use, as John had strategically placed his foot in the crack of the door. "I mean it."

"What if I don't want to?" John asked playfully, a small smile rising on his lips.

"What if you don't want to?" Mickie asked, watching John nod his head in agreement. "I'll call the cops on your ass."

John shook his head as a grin broke out across his face; "You wouldn't do that to me." Mickie tried pushing the door closed with all her might but it was no use as John pressed his shoulder into the door, and walked his way inside the house as Mickie lay on the floor in shock from John's strength.

"Get the fuck out!" Mickie grumbled as she pushed herself up off the floor, and began leading John out the front door.

"I'm not getting out Mick," John said, as he walked over to the couch and took a seat, flipping on the television in the process.

"You leave me no choice then!" Mickie flipped open her phone and called 9-1-1. "Hi there, I have a man that just broke into my house and he's not leaving. Could you please send a unit here?"

John just shook his head, "That's probably Melina isn't it?" He could see that Mickie's face was dead serious, but he knew that she was just joking around. "Hi Melina!" John shouted, so that the person on the other line could hear him.

Mickie hung up her phone after giving the operator her address. "John, you better get the fuck out unless you want to spend the weekend in jail!" She said, walking over to where he was sitting with her hands on her hips.

"Mm, I want to spend the weekend in jail with you." John playfully winked, but was met with the still emotionless face of Mickie. "God damn it, you seriously hate me?" Mickie nodded her head slowly, she really didn't _want_ to hate John, but he made it so damn impossible not to hate him.

"Fine." John got up from the couch, and began heading for the front door, one hand on the knob as he turned to look at Mickie. _"You'll be sorry,"_ John threatened underneath his breath as he turned the doorknob and once he turned around, his face turned pale. He was met with the face of an officer on the Cypress Bay Police Department.

"Sir, I'm going to have to place you under arrest." The officer said calmly.

John looked back at Mickie and saw that she had tears forming, causing John to shake his head in disgust.

"You will be spending the weekend in jail." The officer began to read John his rights, and the entire time John's blue eyes were focused on the brunette that was now sitting on the couch beginning to cry.

__

So much for the autographs  
So much for apologies  
So much for the promises I never intended to keep  
How does it all add up?  
How does the story end?  
I can't let go (I can't let go)  
I can't pretend  
I can't let go (I can't let go)  
I can't pretend

****

**_A/N: I really hope that this chapter catches some of your attention! I believe it's an amazing one. Tell your friends about it, read it, review it, and make my life a little bit easier!_**


	26. I Liked Her Man

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. _**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**I Liked Her Man!**

__

I wandered in the woods until late that night, steam probably fuming from my ears. I waited until I was absolutely sure he was home so I could get my revenge. How come every time something good happened to me, Matt had to steal it away? Who did he think he was? I was furious! Charity was the only one to treat me like a normal person at that school so far… how could he?

__

I had to enter quietly though, since waking up dad would be very dangerous. Both of us would get a beating and even as mad as I was at Matt, I hated seeing him down that low. But that didn't mean I couldn't fuck him up myself.

__

He had some rock band playing when I knocked on our door. It was seconds before it opened cautiously, like he expected our father or something. A relieved smile fell on his face. "Oh, Jeff," he muttered, opening the door fully, "I thought you were dad. Where have you been? It's nearly midnight!"

__

"Don't fuckin' shit with me, Matt!" I hissed, shoving him out of my way.

__

I could feel his bewildered eyes on my back. "What the hell are you talkin' about, Jeff?"

"You… you…" I couldn't even get the stupid words out. Each time I looked at him, I wanted to beat the shit out of him myself. "I liked her, man!"

__

"Who?" Matt demanded. "What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

__

I ran a hand through my green hair. "Charity Burns, Matt. The girl you were with today. I fuckin' liked her man and there the fuck you are, having dinner with her!"

__

Matt's face softened. "You liked her? Jeff, I'm sorry, I mean, if I would have known you were interested…" Even though he looked saddened, I could see the partial lie on his face. He liked her too. He had a crush on the same fuckin' girl as me.

__

I put my hand up, blocking his poignant face from my view. "Save it."

__

"Man, I'm sorry; I'll tell her I'm not interested anymore, okay? Look—"

__

"And break her heart?" I snapped, turning around. "No fuckin' wonder Amy cheated on you before she left the district! You don't know how a girl's mind works!"

__

His eyes narrowed, the sadness refilling with instant hatred. He slammed me against the wall, his bigger hands around my neck. "You don't bring up Amy, okay? You DON'T."

__

Shoving him off me, I growled. "Matt," I spat back, "Then stay the fuck out of my way. Don't tell Charity anything. Do something smart for once and listen to me. Just stay the fuck out of my way!"

****

**We Could Sit Around and Cry, But Frankly You're Not Worth It Anymore**

John Cena held a palm to the back of his neck as the police officer handed him back his belongings. "Now don't be breaking the law, or into anyone else's houses again, ya hear me?" The officer warned as he handed John his cell phone.

John nodded his head swiftly and grabbed his phone and wallet. "Yeah, don't worry I won't, sorry again," he mumbled as he turned to leave. He stopped mid step at the sound of the officers' voice again.

"You be sure to thank that little friend of yours for bailing you out," he yelled out. "That Mickie James must like you a lot," he grinned at John who was in complete awe.

"I-I'll go and thank her right now…" He gave a small, confused smile back as he turned to leave the precinct."Mickie? Mickie bailed me out? But Mickie called the cops. Mickie got me arrested. Why would she bail me out?"

A smile appeared on his face as he quickly rushed out to greet her.

"Mick—"

His stopped mid speech when he realized she had begun walking away once she had noticed him.

"Mickie? Hey Mickie wait up," John called out as he jogged up behind her. "Mickie?" he grabbed her shoulder to stop her from going any further. She turned around with an unimpressed look plastered on her face.

"Mickie," John started, trying his best to look into her eyes, but she had her gaze firmly planted on the ground. "You bailed me out?"

When she didn't respond he began to get worried. "Mickie, why won't you talk to me?" he asked in a soft voice, attempting to lift her chin up.

"Because I hate you!" She screamed, slapping his hand away.

John took a sudden step back. "Wh-what? You hate me, but you bailed me out…"

"So!?" Mickie continued to scream. "That doesn't mean I don't hate you"

John furrowed his eyebrows as he took a step towards her, attempting to pull her into a hug to calm her down.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Mickie screamed as she shoved him backwards.

"Mickie calm down!" John held his hands up as she continued to push and shove him backwards. "What's wrong with you? He said, immediately regretting his words. He knew that asking her that would start her on her crazy rant again.

"What's wrong with me, John, is that you are the biggest prick I have met in my life!" She spat. "First you say that you felt the same about me as I feel about you, and then you just, what, change your mind?" She yelled at him, her eyes glaring. "And to top it off, you didn't even have the fucking decency to tell me, I had to find it out from Melina, who apparently was not the primary source, she found out from DAVE!"

John's eyes dropped to the floor in guilt. "Look, I said I'm sorry, that was really wrong, but if you just hear me out…"

"I'm done fucking listening to your bullshit, John!" Mickie interrupted him. "I'm over it, and I'm definitely over your fucking ass!" She said as she stepped towards him, jabbing her index finger into his chest. "So why don't you just go back to your fucking McSlut Maria, and get the fuck out of my life, because you're definitely out of fucking mine!" She screamed before turning on her heel and making her way across the parking lot, leaving John in disbelief.

"Oh, and John?" She stopped mid step, turning her head slightly over her shoulder to look at him. "I only bailed you out, so I could tell you face to face…"

"Tell me what?" John asked, his voice clearly expecting nothing good.

"I hate you, John Cena." she yelled from across the parking lot. "I wish I had never fucking met you."

****

**_A/N: My chapter is up before Christmas, as a little gift to all of you readers. I personally hope that you all have a wonderful holiday season, and if you're out with loved ones or family, you have an amazing time._**


	27. I'm Not Your Boyfriend

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. _**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**I'm Not Your Boyfriend, Baby**

"Man Orton, I still can't get my head around why I had to come around so early," Ted DiBiase complained as he flopped down onto Randy Orton's bed, his hands shielding his sleepy face.

"Just shut up you girl, you whine like fucking Laurie when she has to take a goddamn bath!" Randy replied in reference to his younger, in his words, _bratty_, sister. "Why are you so tired anyway, who kept you up last night?" he smirked towards his unsuspecting friend.

Ted peeled his hands away from his face, shooting Randy a glare. "So you thinking of trying out this year?" He asked as he sat up, purposely ignoring Randy's question.

Randy raised an eyebrow, "I ain't trying nothing out with you this year, or any other year, I don't swing that way, dude," he replied, with a shake of his head before letting out a small chuckle.

"I meant the football team, douche bag," Ted replied, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Randy.

Randy dodged the throw and continued to laugh. "Sure you did, man. Sure you did. Maybe you could ask Cody to 'try out' some stuff with you, he'll probably be all for it." He continued to poke fun at his Ted who had given up the jokes and started indulging in one of Randy's 'adult' magazines. "Hey, why are you looking at that?" Randy asked as his laughter subsided. He grabbed the magazine off Ted and flipped through it mindlessly.

"What's your problem, why can't I look at that?" Ted snapped as he snatched the magazine back. "Does your mommy not know about Randy's little magazines?" He mocked in a baby-voice.

Randy feigned a smile as he grabbed the magazine once again. "No, I just wouldn't think it'd be your style since it's all female…"

Before he knew it, Ted had tackled him to the floor and began punching. Randy struggled with laughter as Ted tried to beat him down. "Okay, okay," he tried to hold his hands up. "I take it back, I take it back."

Ted gave Randy once last shove out of frustration as he got up. "Damn straight you take it back."

"You punch like a girl," Randy said as he got up off the floor, quickly dodging an attempted punch from Ted. "And yes, I am trying out for the team, are you?"

Ted nodded as he took a seat on the bed. "Gotta impress the ladies somehow." He smirked.

Randy grinned and fist-punched him in agreement. "Speaking of ladies, what's the deal with you and Stacy?"

Ted let out a laugh, much to Randy's amusement. "You mean Stacy _and_ Torrie." he replied, watching Randy's expression change into one of shock.

"What the fuck, man?" Randy crossed his arms and urged him to go on.

Ted sighed in satisfaction. "What can I say, chicks dig me." He let out a low laugh. "Oh and get this, right in the middle of when Torrie was blowing the crap outta me, Stacy calls!" Ted clapped his hands together and snorted a chuckle.

"That's fucked up," Randy smiled and shook his head. "Speaking of fucked up, Ashley is fucking stalking me!"

"For real?"

"Yeah," Randy nodded and leant against his desk. "Yesterday I went for a run and she came outta nowhere and kissed me.

"And?" Ted asked with a hint of boredom in his voice. "You're acting like you've never kissed a chick before."

Randy thought for a moment. There was no way he was going to tell Ted the truth about how he felt. Heck, he didn't even know himself how he felt. He scoffed to break the silence and shook his head. "Pfft just saying, that chick's weird."

****

**Mean Girls**

Mickie James sat on a park bench; her thoughts were clearly elsewhere at the moment as her eyes gazed up at the darkening sky. How was it that the sky knew exactly how she felt at the moment? Her week had been disastrous and it seemed like things weren't going to get any better, she had gone from loving John at the beginning of the week to telling him that she wishes she had never met him. She knew that this decision of hers was going to be a tough one, her and John had been friends since the third grade and although he used to pick on her, she knew they could always count on one another.

The sound of crunching leafs were heard behind her, and the brunette girl instantly closed her eyes and tightened her fists into a ball. It was obviously John, and she had no intentions of ever speaking to him again. "John, go away!" She called out, but the sound had stopped and she slowly opened her eyes and was face to face with two of the biggest bitches in Cypress Bay.

"Well if it isn't Mickie James," Angelina Love Williams stated as she crossed her arms across her chest. Angelina wearing a tight pair of black jeans and a fitted white babydoll top. Talia shook her head in disgust as they both stared at the brunette, who wanted to be anywhere else but there.

"Did something happen with you and little Johnny?" Talia giggled, she just loved to make people's lives miserable than they already were. Wearing her usual attire of a pink tube top and a tight mini skirt was the way that Talia dressed this afternoon.

"No." Mickie stated, and went to get up from the bench but got pushed down by Angelina.

"Listen here James," The taller blonde stated and kept a firm grip on Mickie's shoulder. "We have told you before and we're going to tell you now. You will have nothing in the end."

"Nothing!" Talia giggled once again causing Mickie to roll her eyes, as she tried to peel the manicured hand of Angelina off her shoulder.

"You thought it was cool to walk off with our stud?" Angelina pressed down onto Mickie's shoulder causing the brunette to squirm a bit from the pain.

"Yeah! Did you?" Talia reached forward to slap Mickie, but was stopped by a person approaching the three girls.

"Who's that?" Angelina asked, suddenly letting go of her grip on Mickie and forcing her hands onto her hips. Mickie knew it was now or never to get away, and she made a break for it as she realized the so-called 'beautiful people' were too focused on the girl rapidly approaching them.

"Maryse." The blonde spoke out as she approached the girls with a bit of an arrogant smirk on her lips. "Don't wear out the name."

Talia gasped in shock as nobody in Cypress Bay had ever talked to Angelina like that. "And you little robot, you don't need to giggle to everything your boss says." Maryse said, as she pointed a finger in Talia's direction.

"Who stepped up and made you boss?" Angelina shouted, stepping right up into the fellow blonde's face. "Come on. I don't hear you talking now…"

"I did. Seriously now, maybe if you didn't wear so much fuckin' glitter, you'd actually lose that baby weight." Maryse snickered, as she squeezed a flap of skin on Angelina's stomach.

"You bitch!" Angelina shouted and threw a fist in Maryse's direction, but the seductive blonde caught it and proudly smirked, "You're not the only queen bee honey," blowing a kiss to the 'beautiful people' only caused them to get upset because that was THEIR 'trademark'.

"Ugh!" Angelina and Talia moaned at the same time as they watched the blonde walk off. "I'll show her who the true queen bee is." Angelina muttered under her breath before they focused on the bench and noticed that Mickie James was gone. "Damn it! She's gone." Both girls knew that sooner than later, they'd get their hands on Mickie and then on Maryse.

****

**_A/N: Wow. I just updated this the day after New Year, right?! :D - I just want everyone to know that this story as well as my other one (Island of Screams) will be updated on a weekly basis from now on._**


	28. I've Done Something

**Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. _**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**I've Done Something So Terrible…**

**I'm Terrified To Speak, But You'd Expect That From Me**

John walked into his bedroom; his head had been down ever since walking home from the police station after Mickie confronted him. His best friend and the one girl that he actually liked, but was too afraid to tell had told him that she wished he had never walked into her life. They'd been friends for like nine years, and now it was all thrown away due to his stupidity.

He slumped down into his computer chair, aimlessly swivelling around in it as he stared at the blank screen. _What did I do? _He thought as he cursed himself. A quick flash from his instant message caught his eye and broke him from his thoughts. There was no way Mickie had forgiven him, so he pretty much knew it wasn't her. Clicking the window open, he couldn't help but smile a little when he saw whom it was. Trish Stratus. She had been a close friend with Mickie and himself back when they were kids. The three of them were pretty much inseparable, until she had to move away when her dad got relocated for business.

John needed someone to talk to and vent all his feelings. He knew Trish was someone that he could trust and would listen and offer her advice wherever she could. Plus, he hadn't spoken to her in ages and he knew she'd get pissed off if he didn't say hi. He chuckled softly at her display picture of himself, her, and Mickie when they were kids.

_(Insert Chat between John and Trish)_

John slouched and rested his head back against the chair. He felt a little better already. He was thankful he had someone who knew Mickie just as well as he did that could help him through situations like the one he was in. Hopefully with Trish's help everything would work out, and things with Mickie would finally be alright again.

****

**Can I Really Like A Stalker?**

Randy Orton strode into the Cypress Bay mall with Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes by his side, those three were never alone and if they were, they weren't far. As the boys rode up the escalator, Randy could smell the scent of perfume coming from a shop nearby. "Ah boys, I sense that girls will be in our vision in 3...2...1..." Randy confidently said, but his mouth opened in shock as he saw pink hair.

"Why hello, Randal," Ashley smirked as the three boys reached the top of the escalator. "Shopping?" she asked as she eyed the nervous Randy up and down.

Randy jammed his hands deep into his pockets; he obviously didn't want to see HER here at this time. I mean, sure she's a great looking girl but she's been freaking' stalking him. "Massaro. Don't you have a life?" Ted began, as he watched Randy smirk at the bold move by Ted. "You keep following Randy around, he's obviously not interested in punks like you."

Ashley couldn't help but chuckled at Randy's typical attempt to let his lackeys speak for him. She waved off Ted's comment as she approached her target. Pushing past Cody she walked up to Randy and stood within an inch from his face. "What's the matter? Am I too much for you to handle?" she asked him with a devilish grin.

Randy could feel small beads of sweat forming on his brow, "Get away from me." He spoke softly, but saw that Ted and Cody were watching his every move. "I said, GET THE FUCK AWAY!" Randy shouted, seeing the proud smirks on the faces of his friends.

Ashley took a step back, a little shaken by his sudden outburst. *Relax yourself Ashley, you're doing this for the girls*she reminded herself before regaining her composure. She crossed her arms across her chest and smirked. "Do you really want me to get away from you, or are you just trying to impress these two idiots?" she asked him as she moved her hands and placed them on her hips. "When are you going to grow some balls and stop living behind Ted and Cody?" she said, purposely trying to rattle him. She knew Randy hated it when people questioned his authority.

Randy ran a hand through his short hair and sighed, "Fuck off." Randy turned to his friends and smirked proudly, "Let's go to the video store." Randy and the boys had already began to walk on over to the video store but for some strange reason, he could feel Ashley Massaro's eyes staring a hole right through the back of his head.

"I guess I'll just see you around then," Ashley called after him. "But you probably already knew that." she said with a giggle, proud that she was getting under Randy's skin. She flipped open her phone, ready to dial Candice and tell her about the progress when she realized Randy had begun striding back towards her. She snapped her phone shut and raised an eyebrow, eager to hear what he had to say

"What the fuck is your problem Massaro? First, you begin to stalk me, and now you're fucking making fun of me and all this juvenile bullshit?"

"Juvenile? I wouldn't even think that was in your vocabulary, Orton."

"Oh, just fuck off. You're like everyone else in this school, a punk that falls for the charm of..." Randy took a deep breath, threw his arms in the air and did a small pose. "Randy Keith Orton!"

On the inside Ashley wanted to roll her eyes and puke. However she plastered on a fake smile and reached out to stroke one of Randy's toned arms. "You look cute when you do that."

Randy could feel his smile grow a bit. "Please. Don't do that," He liked it secretly, but she didn't have to know that. Right?

Ashley could feel sense Randy melting under her fingers. She grinned before taking the opportunity to lean into him and place a soft kiss on his quivering lips.

Randy's lips had tightened up once she had pressed her lips into his, and he instantly reached a hand out around her waist and slowly returned the kiss.

Ashley resisted the urge to smirk, pull away and laugh in his face. Instead she continued the kiss, slowly forgetting the whole point of the plan.

Randy smirked proudly to himself as he felt Ashley press deeper into the kiss. The sound of coughing caught him off-guard and he turned around after breaking away from the kiss and saw Cody with Ted shaking their heads in disgust. "Whoa! Massaro, you fuckin' weirdo! Why the fuck are you trying to kiss me? I don't kiss punk fucks like you…" Randy began backtracking towards his friends.

Ashley's face fell as tears threatened to form in her eyes, but instead she pulled it together and glared at Randy, Ted and Cody, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Well for what it's worth, Orton is the worst kiss I've ever had." she smirked when she saw Randy gritting his teeth. With that, she flipped her hair and walked away, grabbing her phone out and immediately dialling Candice.

Randy had told his friends that he'd meet them right away at the food court as he rushed to the bathroom, after a couple minutes of doing his business by just looking in the mirror and shaking his head, he walked out of the bathroom and saw Ashley's pink hair in the sudden distance, running up to her, he noticed she was on the phone, but he turned her around.

"I don't care who's on there, but..." He knelt down and kissed her on the lips, surprising both him and her that's for sure.

****

_**A/N: Okay, okay, I apologize! I want everyone to know that I'm sorry about the lack of **"chat"** between John and Trish. It just wouldn't enter in at all. If there's anything I can do to please you guys for future chapters...pelt me with your ideas?!**_


End file.
